A Mala
by FireKai
Summary: Quando a família Capuchinho se depara com uma mala com dinheiro à porta de casa, a sorte parece ter-lhes sorrido. Porém, devido a essa mala a família será envolvida numa grande confusão, que poderá colocar a vida de todos em risco.
1. A Mala com Dinheiro

**Título: **A Mala

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Número Total de Capítulos: **5

**Sumário: **Quando a família Capuchinho se depara com uma mala com dinheiro à porta de casa, a sorte parece ter-lhes sorrido. Porém, devido a essa mala a família será envolvida numa grande confusão, que poderá colocar a vida de todos em risco.

**A Mala**

**Capítulo 1: A Mala com Dinheiro**

A família Capuchinho era como qualquer outra que se possa encontrar e no entanto, também poderia ser diferente da maioria. Rufino Capuchinho, o pai, com cinquenta anos, já era algo calvo, mas possuía um grande bigode, de que se orgulhava. Sendo taxista, conhecia todas as ruas da cidade e todos os dias se cruzava com todo o tipo de pessoas.

A sua esposa, Dulcineia, uma mulher anafada, com cabelo castanho pelos ombros, estava desempregada há alguns anos e portanto ia dedicando-se a alguns trabalhos de costura em casa. O casal vivia com os seus filhos, Gabriela e Rui, com vinte e cinco e dezassete anos, respectivamente.

Enquanto Gabriela, alta, esbelta e com o cabelo pintado de ruivo, trabalhava numa loja de roupa e era namoradeira, Rui, pelo contrário, mais baixo, com cabelo escuro e óculos grossos, preferia estar sempre em casa, agarrado ao computador.

Nessa manhã, Dulcineia estava a preparar o pequeno-almoço com a ajuda do seu filho Rui. A cozinha da casa não era muito grande, mas tinha o essencial. Ao centro da cozinha havia uma mesa com seis lugares. Rufino entrou na cozinha e sentou-se numa cadeira.

"Então o pequeno-almoço, demora muito?" perguntou ele, impaciente, passando a mão pelo seu bigode.

"Estaria pronto mais depressa se a tua mãe levantasse o rabo da cama e viesse ajudar." disse Dulcineia, lançando um olhar ao marido, enquanto colocava duas fatias de pão na torradeira.

"A mãezinha tem de descansar. Já não é nova, portanto também não pode fazer esforços."

"Esforços? Pelo amor de Deus, desde quando é que fazer um pequeno-almoço é assim tão difícil? Não implica muito esforço fazer uns ovos ou colocar umas fatias de pão na torradeira."

"Então para que é que te estás a queixar?"

Dulcineia lançou um olhar irritado ao marido. Ele encolheu os ombros. Rui abanou a cabeça e tirou da frigideira uns ovos mexidos. Além do casal e dos dois filhos, vivia também na casa a mãe de Rufino, Maria Goreti Capuchinho. Com setenta anos, Maria Goreti era uma idosa resistente, mal-humorada e que por vezes refilava com toda a gente menos o filho, que continuava a ver a mãe como uma espécie de anjo.

"Pronto, aqui tens as torradas." disse Dulcineia, colocando as duas torradas num prato e depois pousando-o na mesa.

Rufino começou a barrar uma torrada com manteiga quando Gabriela entrou na cozinha, trazendo consigo um jornal. Deixou-o em cima da mesa, ao pé do pai.

"O rapaz das entregas quase que deixou o jornal em cima de uma poça de água." disse ela, sentando-se de seguida numa cadeira. "Nem sei para que é que ainda pagas para virem entregar-te o jornal todas as manhãs, pai."

"Ora, porque temos de nos manter actualizados e dá muito trabalho deslocar-me à banca só para ir comprar um jornal." disse Rufino, dando uma trinca na torrada e de seguida começando a folhear o jornal.

Dulcineia e Rui sentaram-se à mesa também e todos começaram a tomar o pequeno-almoço.

"Então, alguma notícia interessante, pai?" perguntou Rui, bebendo de seguida um gole do seu leite com chocolate.

"Ah, o costume. Uma fábrica que vai fechar, um namorado que esfaqueou a namorada, um banco que foi roubado e também uma velhota que foi mordida por um cão e morreu." respondeu Rufino.

"Ora aí está, Rufino. Devíamos arranjar um cão para a tua mãe. Daqueles bem grandes e com dentes afiados." disse Dulcineia.

Rufino não lhe ligou nenhuma. Maria Goreti e Dulcineia nunca se tinham dado bem e desde que Maria Goreti tinha vindo viver com o resto da família, ainda se davam pior, pelo que diziam constantemente mal uma da outra.

Passaram-se alguns segundos e depois a família ouviu um barulho. Alguém batia à porta, mas com bastante força. Todos se entreolharam. Alguns segundos depois, vendo que ninguém se levantava, Rui acabou por se levantar e foi até à porta da frente. Quando lá chegou, não viu ninguém, mas havia uma mala no chão. Olhou à sua volta e depois pegou nela. De seguida, voltou à cozinha.

"Quem era?" perguntou Dulcineia.

"Alguém que devia querer arrombar a porta, com certeza." disse Gabriela, revirando os olhos de seguida. "Não era preciso bater com tanta força."

"Eu não vi ninguém, mas deixaram esta mala à porta."

Todos olharam para a mala cinzenta. Rui colocou-a em cima da mesa.

"Uma mala?" perguntou Rufino. "Que estranho."

"Será que é daquele programa que vem até à casa das pessoas, responde-se a uma pergunta e ganha-se uma mala com dinheiro?" perguntou Dulcineia.

"Não faz sentido. Não respondemos a nada, afinal." disse Rui.

De seguida, Gabriela levantou-se.

"Vamos ver o que tem lá dentro." disse ela.

Quando Gabriela abriu a mala, a família viu que a mala estava cheia de notas de valor elevado. Dulcineia abriu a boca de espanto e Rufino assobiou.

"Tanto dinheiro!" exclamou Dulcineia. "E deixaram-no à nossa porta."

"E não foi com certeza por causa de um programa de televisão." disse Rufino.

"Claro que não. O prémio que está na mala, nesse programa, é apenas umas míseras notas. Isto é imenso dinheiro." disse Gabriela.

"Devíamos encontrar o dono e devolvê-lo." disse Rui.

"Quê? Devolver o dinheiro? Tu estás doido. Tens é de ir a algum médico da cabeça, Rui." disse Gabriela. "Não vamos nada devolver o dinheiro. Vamos ficar com ele!"

"Não podemos ficar com dinheiro de uma mala que foi, estranhamente, deixada à porta da nossa casa." argumentou Rui.

Dulcineia e Rufino entreolharam-se, com dúvidas. Gabriela, por outro lado, não tinha qualquer dúvida.

"Nós temos é de aproveitar a sorte que tivemos, isso sim." disse ela, sorrindo e pegando num maço de notas. "Ah, que maravilha. Tanto dinheirinho. Estamos ricos!"

"Sabes lá de onde é que isso veio." disse Rui. "Devem ter sido alguns mafiosos que, por alguma razão, deixaram ali a mala com o dinheiro."

"Mafiosos?" perguntou Dulcineia, alarmada. "Ai credo! Mafiosos, daqueles bandidos que andam armados e matam toda a gente e têm negócios da droga?"

"Claro, mãe. Quem mais andaria por aí com uma mala com dinheiro? Quer dizer, pelo menos não com esta quantidade de dinheiro." disse Rui. "Devemos chamar a polícia."

"Mas se eles não acreditarem na nossa história, ainda vamos presos como cúmplices ou assim." disse Rufino. "Este dinheiro pode ter vindo de algum assalto a um banco."

Os quatro membros da família entreolharam-se. Gabriela continuava a agarrar o maço de notas, pensativa. Rui olhava para a irmã com um olhar severo. Dulcineia estava nervosa. Rufino começou a torcer o bigode com um dedo.

"Sugiro que tratemos disto mais tarde." disse ele. "Eu tenho de ir trabalhar, tu também Gabriela e tu tens de ir para a escola, Rui. Portanto, vais guardar a mala do dinheiro... hum, debaixo da nossa cama Dulcineia e à hora do jantar, quando já estivermos todos cá em casa, tomamos uma decisão sobre o que fazer."

"O quê? Mas com este dinheiro todo eu já nem preciso de ir trabalhar." queixou-se Gabriela.

"Ainda não decidimos se vamos ficar com ele ou não." disse Dulcineia, tirando de seguida o maço de notas da mão da filha. "Agora vá, todos a despacharem-se para se irem embora. Eu vou esconder a mala debaixo da cama."

Os quatro levantaram-se das cadeiras onde estavam sentados. À porta da cozinha, espreitando para lá, Maria Goreti, mãe de Rufino, saiu dali rapidamente, subindo as escadas para o primeiro andar e voltando ao seu quarto.

Tinha sido acordada pelas pancadas na porta e acabara por se levantar. Ao descer as escadas, dirigindo-se para a cozinha, vira a mala do dinheiro aberta em cima da mesa e ficara à escuta.

"Fiz bem em não entrar na cozinha. Assim eles pensam que eu estou a dormir e não sei de nada. Encontrar uma mala de dinheiro aqui à porta é um sonho tornado realidade." pensou Maria Goreti, sorrindo. "Não vamos dá-la à polícia. Era só o que faltava! Quando a Dulcineia se distrair, eu vou pegar na mala do dinheiro e fugir com ele!"

**A Mala**

Gabriela, Rui e Rufino partiram pouco depois e Dulcineia, que já tinha escondido a mala com o dinheiro debaixo da sua cama e de Rufino, no quarto deles, foi até à cozinha e começou a arrumar tudo. Maria Goreti, já vestida, entrou no quarto do filho e da nora e tirou a mala debaixo da cama, começando a mexer nos maços de notas.

"Ai, tanto dinheiro! Graças a Deus!" exclamou Maria Goreti, feliz. "E é todo meu."

Maria Goreti desenrolou um maço de notas, pondo-se a mexer nelas. Dulcineia ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de cima e subiu as escadas. Quando chegou ao seu quarto, viu Maria Goreti e não ficou satisfeita.

"O que está a fazer? Largue já esse dinheiro!" exclamou Dulcineia.

"Não, nem pensar!" exclamou Maria Goreti. "É meu!"

"Seu uma ova. Dê cá isso!"

Dulcineia tentou agarrar nas notas, mas a sogra esquivou-se. As duas quase começaram à briga. De súbito, uma rajada de vento, vinda da janela que estava aberta, levou uma nota no ar e ela saiu a voar pela janela.

"Ai, não, lá se vai uma nota!" exclamou Maria Goreti.

Maria Goreti e Dulcineia aproximaram-se rapidamente da janela. Viram a nota a voar e pousar no meio da estrada.

"Eu vou lá apanhar a nota, antes que voe para longe." disse Dulcineia.

Mas antes que se mexesse para sequer sair de perto da janela, um velho atravessou a estrada. Era Ambrósio, um dos vizinhos e vira a nota. Estava o velho a baixar-se e a apanhar a nota quando veio um carro a alta velocidade e o atropelou. O velho foi atirado pelo ar e caiu no chão, enquanto o carro parava, com grande chiadeira de pneus.

"O Ambrósio foi atropelado quando estava a apanhar a nota!" exclamou Dulcineia, chocada.

"Anda lá, Dulcineia, temos de ir lá abaixo." disse Maria Goreti. "Não quero saber do velho, mas quero recuperar a nota!"

Maria Goreti fechou a janela, colocou o resto das notas em cima da cama e de seguida ela e Dulcineia apressaram-se a descer as escadas até ao andar inferior e depois correram para a porta da rua. Quando chegaram perto da estrada, já o condutor do carro que tinha atropelado o velho Ambrósio estava ajoelhado perto dele, com o telemóvel na mão, a ligar para uma ambulância.

Várias pessoas já se tinham juntado ali também e murmuravam entre si. O velho Ambrósio continuava caído e gemia com dores. Maria Goreti e Dulcineia viram que ele tinha a nota que voara pela janela fechada firmemente numa das mãos.

"Ele está a agarrar a nota." sussurrou Dulcineia. "Não lha vamos conseguir tirar."

"Ora, deixa comigo." disse Maria Goreti.

Ela aproximou-se mais de Ambrósio e depois ajoelhou-se ao pé dele.

"Coitado Ambrósio, deve estar com muitas dores. Mas não se preocupe que já estão a chamar a ambulância. Vão chegar depressa."

Enquanto ia falando, Maria Goreti aproximou uma das mãos da mão de Ambrósio, que segurava a nota. Tentou tirar-lha, mas ele tinha a mão fechada com força. Olhou para ela e tentou murmurar umas palavras.

"Não se canse a falar. Vá, até pode fechar os olhos e tudo. Tem de poupar as forças."

Maria Goreti pôs-se então a usar as duas mãos para tentar abrir a mão fechada de Ambrósio. Dulcineia revirou os olhos. As outras pessoas ainda não tinham visto o que é que Maria Goreti estava a fazer.

"Raios o partam, abra a porcaria da mão, porra!" exclamou Maria Goreti, zangada.

Num movimento brusco, Maria Goreti deu um murro na cara de Ambrósio. Ele gemeu alto e abriu um pouco a mão. Maria Goreti conseguiu tirar de lá a nota e levantou-se. Fez sinal a Dulcineia e começou a afastar-se. As pessoas olharam para ela, surpreendidas, porque a tinham visto dar um murro em Ambrósio.

"Ela... roubou a minha nota!" exclamou Ambrósio, com o resto da força que tinha.

De imediato, todas as pessoas começaram a falar mais alto. Um jovem de cerca de vinte anos apontou o dedo a Maria Goreti.

"Apanhem a ladra!" exclamou ele.

Maria Goreti começou a correr de imediato. Para a idade, Maria Goreti estava até muito em forma. Dulcineia pareceu alarmada quando algumas pessoas foram logo de seguida a correr atrás da sua sogra.

"_Ai que a velha ficou doida." pensou Dulcineia. "E eles vão apanhá-la e vamos perder a nota de qualquer maneira..."_

Maria Goreti serpenteou pelos carros que estavam estacionados na rua, com cinco pessoas atrás de si, a gritarem. Quando virou para outra rua, viu um táxi estacionado e entrou de imediato lá dentro, surpreendendo o taxista, que estava ao volante, pronto para partir, depois de ter acabado de há alguns segundos deixar ali um cliente.

"Arranque, homem, depressa!" exclamou Maria Goreti.

O táxi arrancou de imediato e as cinco pessoas que tinham ido a correr atrás de Maria Goreti ficaram a ver o táxi afastar-se, sem poderem fazer nada.

**A Mala**

Dulcineia escapuliu-se rapidamente de volta à sua casa, mal viu Maria Goreti a virar para a outra rua. Das pessoas presentes, só havia uma vizinha que lançou a Dulcineia um olhar de estranheza e desconfiança, pois sabia que Maria Goreti era sua sogra.

Dulcineia entrou em casa e trancou a porta, suspirando. Depois, foi até ao telefone e ligou ao marido. Explicou-lhe rapidamente o que tinha acontecido.

"Tens de vir já para casa, Rufino." disse Dulcineia, ao telefone. "A tua mãe vai arranjar-nos grandes sarilhos."

"A minha mãe deu mesmo um murro ao Ambrósio? Estou chocado. Ela é tão indefesa e inofensiva."

Dulcineia revirou os olhos. O marido não sabia realmente como era a sua mãe de verdade.

"Mas eu vou já para aí, Dulcineia. Já deixei o Rui na escola e estou aí num instante. Até já."

Rufino desligou a chamada e Dulcineia suspirou. De seguida, ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha. Ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiada. Não havia mais ninguém em casa. Quando se ia a dirigir para a cozinha, dois homens saíram de lá, tendo arrombado uma das portas da cozinha, que dava para as traseiras da casa.

Os homens eram ambos altos, vestidos de preto, com óculos escuros e empunhavam ambos pistolas. Um deles tinha cabelo loiro e curto e o outro tinha cabelo preto pelos ombros. O homem loiro apontou a pistola a Dulcineia.

"Não fazer barulho, senão eu disparar uma bala e matá-la de imediato." disse ele, com um sotaque estranho.

"Ai, credo, não me façam mal." pediu Dulcineia, amedrontada.

O homem de cabelo preto olhou em volta, para a casa. Não pareceu satisfeito ao não avistar o que pretendia.

"Nós queremos a mala com o dinheiro." disse ele, também com um sotaque, mas falando a língua correctamente. "Queremos a mala agora, senão matamo-la a si e a toda a sua família."

"Não, isso não." disse Dulcineia. "A mala com o dinheiro está lá em cima."

"Fica a vigiar, eu vou com ela." disse o homem de cabelo preto.

O homem loiro acenou afirmativamente. Dulcineia começou a subir as escadas até ao primeiro andar, com o homem de cabelo preto atrás de si, apontando-lhe a pistola. Ao chegaram ao andar superior, encaminharam-se para o quarto de Dulcineia e Rufino. Entraram os dois. A mala com o dinheiro continuava em cima da cama e estava aberta.

Tal como Maria Goreti os deixara, alguns maços de notas estavam fora da mala e um deles estava desenrolado, pelo que havia algumas notas espalhadas pela cama. O homem de cabelo preto fez sinal a Dulcineia para ela se colocar do outro lado da cama e longe da porta. Depois, ele avançou para a mala do dinheiro, examinando-a.

**A Mala**

Gabriela estava nesse momento ao volante do seu carro. Uma ambulância, com a sirene a soar bem alto, ultrapassou-a. Gabriela abanou a cabeça e respirou fundo. Estava quase a chegar a casa.

"_Ok, a mãe não vai ficar nada satisfeita com isto, mas não quero saber. Não me interessa pensar agora no meu trabalho quando tenho em casa uma mala cheia de dinheiro." pensou ela. "Portanto, vou mas é voltar para casa e vou já tomar posse da minha parte do dinheiro e nada que a minha família possa dizer me vai fazer mudar de ideias."_

Quando já ia a caminho do trabalho, Gabriela acabara por mudar de ideias e decidira que afinal não ia trabalhar. Ligara rapidamente à sua patroa, inventara uma desculpa para não ir trabalhar, fizera a inversão de marcha e pusera-se novamente a caminho de casa.

Gabriela virou para outra esquina e passou pela ambulância, agora já parada. Os paramédicos estavam a sair de lá, para socorrerem o velho Ambrósio, que ainda continuava caído no meio da estrada. Gabriela contornou a confusão, entrou pelo portão dianteiro da sua casa e parou o carro à porta da garagem. Depois, saiu do carro e lançou um olhar curioso para a ambulância e as pessoas que estavam ali perto.

"_O que se terá passado? Alguém se sentiu mal ou foi atropelado?" perguntou-se Gabriela. "Agora está ali tanta gente junta que nem dá para ver. Bom, não importa. O que interessa agora é o dinheiro."_

Gabriela caminhou até à porta da casa, tirou as chaves de casa da mala e abriu a porta da frente. Depois, entrou na casa e fechou a porta atrás de si. Deixou a mala pendurada num cabide que havia perto da porta. O homem loiro, que tinha ido até à cozinha, saiu de lá. Gabriela viu-o a sair da cozinha, que ficava na outra ponta da casa.

"Quem é você?" perguntou ela, dando um passo em frente. "Bom, se eu não conhecesse bem a minha mãe, até podia pensar que era algum amante dela ou assim, mas claro que isso é um disparate."

Gabriela soltou uma risadinha. O homem de cabelo loiro deu alguns passos em frente. Tinha as mãos nos bolsos até aquele momento e quando as tirou de lá, uma delas empunhava a pistola, apontando-a a Gabriela. Ela deu um passo atrás.

"O que é isso?" perguntou ela.

"Quieta, senão você ir levar bala." disse o homem loiro.

Porém, Gabriela virou-se e correu para a porta da rua, abrindo-a de rompante. O homem loiro disparou. A bala cravou-se mesmo ao lado da porta e falhou Gabriela por pouco. Ela saiu a correr para a rua, com ele atrás dela.

Gabriela correu, pensando ir em direcção ao ajuntamento de pessoas que estavam perto da ambulância. Poderia pedir ajuda. Mas o homem loiro era muito mais rápido que ela e apanhou-a de imediato. Agarrou-a, mas ela começou a debater-se.

"Largue-me!" gritou ela.

Gabriela continuou a debater-se e nem sentir a pistola contra a sua barriga a fez acalmar-se e temer pela vida. Algumas pessoas que estavam perto da ambulância começaram a olhar naquela direcção. Percebendo isso, o homem loiro tomou uma decisão. Puxou Gabriela para si e logo de seguida beijou-a.

Gabriela arregalou os olhos, surpreendida e deixou de se debater por uns segundos. O homem loiro aproveitou e começou a arrastá-la de volta à casa, como se ambos estivessem muito concentrados no beijo. As pessoas que tinham olhado tomaram aquilo como uma briga de namorados que tinham acabado de fazer as pazes com aquele beijo.

O homem loiro conseguiu arrastar Gabriela de volta à casa e quando passaram pela porta, ele fechou-a e afastou Gabriela de si. Apontou-lhe novamente a pistola.

"Isso não ter sido inteligente da sua parte." disse ele. "Tentar fugir não ser possível. Eu ir acabar consigo se não ficar quieta e calada."

"Alguém virá socorrer-me se eu gritar." disse Gabriela.

"Talvez sim, mas se alguém chegar aqui, eu matar essa pessoa e você já estar morta nessa altura." disse o homem loiro. "Você ter sorte de pessoas na rua estarem junto de ambulância e haver muito barulho, senão elas terem ouvido tiro e você agora ter de estar já morta."

"Ah, que grande sorte, veja lá." disse Gabriela, zangada. "Estou aqui com uma arma apontada a mim e acha que isso é sorte? Porque é que está a fazer isto?"

"Eu querer mala com o dinheiro."

Gabriela abanou a cabeça. Claro que aquilo tudo se devia à mala com o dinheiro. Tinha aparecido à porta da casa naquele dia e Gabriela vira aquilo como algo muito bom. Parecia que afinal não era.

"E onde é que estão a minha mãe? E a minha avó?" perguntou ela, encarando o homem loiro.

"Filha!" exclamou Dulcineia, descendo as escadas.

O homem de cabelo preto vinha atrás dela, apontando-lhe a sua pistola com a mão direita e segurando a mala com o dinheiro na esquerda. Dulcineia avançou para a filha e abraçou-a.

"Eles vieram para levar a mala com o dinheiro." disse Dulcineia. "A tua avó não está cá em casa agora."

O homem loiro avançou para o homem de cabelo preto.

"Eugene, essa ser a mala com o dinheiro?" perguntou o homem loiro.

"Estúpido, não me trates pelo meu nome à frente delas!" exclamou o homem de cabelo preto, Eugene.

"Ups, desculpar-me. Mas essa ser a mala ou não ser?"

"Sim, é a mala com o dinheiro. Aquela estúpida tentou ficar com a mala só para ela e veio deixá-la aqui para nos despistar, mas não conseguiu, porque já esperávamos que fizesse isto." disse Eugene, focando a sua atenção depois em Gabriela e Dulcineia. "Vocês as duas e o resto da família são cúmplices dela, não é?"

"Ela quem? Não sabemos do que está a falar." disse Gabriela.

"Pois, pois, podem tentar enganar-nos, mas não importa. Preparem-se para morrer."

"Ei! Mas não ser isto que nós ter combinado." disse o homem loiro, colocando-se à frente de Eugene. "Nós ter combinado que só matar pessoas se ser necessário."

"Sim e agora é necessário. Elas viram as nossas caras e graças a ti, meu parvo, sabem o meu nome. Portanto, têm de morrer."

Enquanto os dois falavam, Gabriela olhou rapidamente à sua volta. Viu um vaso que a sua mãe gostava muito e teve uma ideia. Com o homem loiro entre as duas mulheres e Eugene, Gabriela moveu-se rapidamente e pegou no vaso. Eugene detectou o movimento e afastou o homem loiro do caminho.

"Tome lá!" gritou Gabriela.

Ela atirou o vaso para cima de Eugene, que não teve tempo de reagir para se defender. O vaso era pesado e bateu-lhe na cabeça. Ele caiu de seguida no chão, desmaiado, deixando cair a mala e a pistola. O homem loiro virou-se para Dulcineia e Gabriela, apontando-lhes a sua arma.

"Vocês terem feito Eugene desmaiar." disse ele.

"Pronto, vai matar-nos? Então faça-o de uma vez, para não perdermos tempo." disse Gabriela, de modo desafiante.

"Filha, não digas isso!" exclamou Dulcineia, aflita.

O homem loiro hesitou. Gabriela abanou a cabeça.

"Você nunca matou realmente ninguém, pois não? Disparou na minha direcção, mas agora percebo que nunca me quis realmente acertar, mas sim assustar."

"Calada. Não dizer mais nada, ouviu? Eu poder nunca ter matado ninguém, mas poder matar quando quiser." disse ele. "Vamos fazer acordo."

"Que acordo?" perguntou Dulcineia.

"Eu deixar vocês irem embora e vocês não falar disto à policia. Eu inventar desculpa para Eugene. Nós ficar com o dinheiro."

"Está bem, está bem, mas deixe-nos ir sem nos magoar." pediu Dulcineia.

Gabriela lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, mas Dulcineia começou a puxá-la pelo braço.

"Estamos a ir. Não vamos falar disto a ninguém. Prometemos." disse Dulcineia.

O homem loiro acenou afirmativamente e fez sinal para que elas fossem embora. Depois, virou-se para Eugene e baixou-se sobre ele, vendo se estava apenas desmaiado ou teria algum dano permanente.

Sem hesitar, Gabriela livrou-se do aperto da mãe, avançou para um candeeiro ali perto, tirou-o da tomada e de seguida avançou para o homem loiro. Precisou apenas de uma pancada forte e ele caiu no chão, a gemer, mas sem desmaiar. Gabriela agarrou na mala do dinheiro.

"Filha!" exclamou Dulcineia, horrorizada.

"Agora não é tempo de ficar assim, mãe. Temos o dinheiro e estamos vivas, portanto, vamos sair daqui antes que ele recupere."

Com o braço livre, Gabriela puxou a mãe e saíram as duas para a rua. Nesse momento, Rufino vinha a chegar com o seu táxi. Gabriela e Dulcineia correram até ele e depois abriram a porta traseira e entraram.

"Então, mas o que..." começou Rufino a dizer.

"Agora não, pai. Arranca! Depressa, antes que nos matem!"

**Continua…**


	2. A Líder

**Capítulo 2: A Líder**

Com o braço livre, Gabriela puxou a mãe e saíram as duas para a rua. Nesse momento, Rufino vinha a chegar com o seu táxi. Gabriela e Dulcineia correram até ele e depois abriram a porta traseira e entraram.

"Então, mas o que..." começou Rufino a dizer.

"Agora não, pai. Arranca! Depressa, antes que nos matem!"

Rufino abriu muito os olhos, debruçado para trás no banco, olhando para a mulher e a filha. Depois, virou-se para a frente, engatou a mudança e arrancou. O táxi passou pela ambulância, onde o velho Ambrósio já estava a ser colocado. Depois, o táxi virou numa esquina e desapareceu de vista.

O homem loiro levantou-se a custo, pois tinha a cabeça a latejar bastante. Caminhou até à porta e olhou para a rua. Viu as pessoas junto da ambulância, mas mais ninguém. Voltou a entrar na casa e fechou a porta. Depois voltou para perto de Eugene e alguns segundos mais tarde acabou por o conseguir acordar.

"O que aconteceu, Alvin?" perguntou Eugene, com uma mão na cabeça.

Alvin, o homem loiro, ajudou-o a levantar-se.

"Elas atacarem-me também e fugirem com a mala do dinheiro." respondeu Alvin. "Eu tentar ir atrás delas, mas já não as ver."

"Bolas! Como é que isto foi acontecer? Primeiro fomos traídos por aquela cabra engenhosa e agora duas mulheres, que pareciam perfeitamente indefesas, iludem-nos aos dois, agridem-nos e conseguem fugir com a mala do dinheiro. E não só! Sabes que a mala não contém só o dinheiro."

"Eu saber, mas..."

"Temos de tomar providências." disse Eugene, tirando um telemóvel do bolso. "Aquelas eram a mãe e a filha, portanto o pai há-de estar por aí a trabalhar e supostamente havia uma velha que não está aqui. Portanto, resta-nos o filho mais novo."

"A Hayley estar de olho nele, não é?" perguntou Alvin.

"Sim, mal soubemos que tínhamos sido traídos, nós viemos para aqui e a Hayley descobriu onde o rapaz anda na escola." disse Eugene, marcando de seguida um número. Alguns segundos depois, falou. "Sim, Hayley, sou eu. Fomos iludidos. Roubaram-nos novamente a mala."

"What? Que incompetência!" exclamou Hayley, do outro lado da linha. "E agora?"

"Agora temos-te a ti. Estás de olho no rapaz, o tal Rodrigo?"

"Rui, chama-se Rui. Dumbass. Bom, sim, estou de olho nele."

"Óptimo. Rapta-o. Precisamos dele. Já que a família tem a nossa mala, vamos usá-lo como moeda de troca. Faz o que tiveres a fazer, mas traz o rapaz até ao nosso quartel-general."

"Alright, vou fazer o meu melhor. Ao contrário de certas pessoas, eu não costumo falhar no que me comprometo a fazer."

Hayley desligou a chamada, enquanto Eugene não parecia nada satisfeito com aquele comentário. Fez sinal a Alvin.

"Vamos voltar até ao nosso quartel-general, Alvin. Quando lá chegarmos, vamos pensar numa maneira de localizar o resto da família e obtermos a mala de volta."

Alvin acenou afirmativamente e pouco depois ambos estavam a sair da casa da família Capuchinho.

**A Mala**

Rui estava nesse momento a sair de uma aula de matemática. Gostava bastante de matemática, ao contrário da maioria dos seus colegas. Rui caminhou até uns bancos que existiam debaixo de uma árvore, numa parte mais isolada da escola. Gostava de ir ali e fazia-o muitas vezes.

Alguns segundos depois, surgiu a sua amiga Crisália. Rui e Crisália tinham-se conhecido no ano anterior, numa palestra de literatura que decorrera na escola e tinham ficado amigos. Ela sentou-se ao lado de Rui, num dos bancos.

"Então, o que se passa?" perguntou Crisália, que tinha olhos claros e cabelo preto pelos ombros. "Pareces pensativo."

"Não é nada." mentiu Rui.

Continuava a pensar na misteriosa mala com dinheiro que tinha aparecido à porta da sua casa e tinha um mau pressentimento quanto a isso. Decidindo que não devia pensar mais nisso naquele momento, começou então a falar com Crisália sobre um livro que andava a ler.

Enquanto isso, Hayley Dawson, alta, sensual e loira, vestida totalmente de preto, vinha a aproximar-se do local onde Rui e Crisália se encontravam.

"_Pelo menos é um local mais isolado. Tirando aquela rapariga, não há mais ninguém que possa tornar-se um empecilho. Good." pensou Hayley._

No bolso do casaco que trazia vestido, Hayley trazia duas pistolas e uma faca escondida numa das botas. Estava pronta para todas as eventualidades. Ao chegar junto de Rui, ele e Crisália deixaram de falar e olharam para a recém-chegada.

"Rui, vem comigo." disse Hayley.

"Quem é você? Como é que sabe o meu nome?" perguntou Rui, desconfiado.

"Rui, ela dá-me medo." disse Crisália.

"Não vou consigo a lado nenhum."

Hayley suspirou. Os jovens eram tão aborrecidos. Tirou do bolso uma pistola, com silenciador. De seguida apontou-a a Crisália e disparou. O tiro acertou-lhe no peito, Crisália gritou e caiu ao chão. Rui arregalou os olhos, olhando para Hayley.

"Se não cooperares, também podes acabar muito magoado." disse ela. "Agora, vem comigo. Now!"

Rui ignorou a ordem de Hayley e baixou-se sobre Crisália, que tinha as mãos sobre o lugar onde a bala tinha acertado e estava a sair muito sangue.

"Vais ficar bem, Crisália." disse Rui. "Eu vou chamar uma ambulância."

Ele tirou o telemóvel do bolso, mas antes que conseguisse marcar algum número, Hayley avançou, tirou-lhe o telemóvel da mão e atirou-o com toda a força contra o chão, partindo-o.

"Não vais pedir a ajuda de ninguém. Agora, vem comigo calmamente, senão pode acontecer-te muito mal."

"Sua louca! Você alvejou a minha amiga! Ela precisa de ser tratada. E eu não vou consigo a lado nenhum. A vida da minha amiga é muito importante."

Hayley revirou os olhos. Estava bastante aborrecida com tudo aquilo, pois não estava a ser tão fácil levar Rui com ela como queria. Tudo culpa da outra rapariga. Hayley bufou, empurrou Rui para o lado, ergueu a pistola novamente e disparou outro tiro, directamente na cabeça de Crisália, que de imediato deixou de se mexer. Sangue escorreu da ferida na cabeça e os olhos da rapariga ficaram abertos e vítreos.

"Ok, problem solved, já não precisas de te preocupar com a vida da tua amiga, porque ela morreu." disse Hayley, com um olhar frio.

"Eu... eu vou pedir ajuda. Vou gritar e..." começou Rui a dizer.

"E se fizeres isso, vais arrepender-te. Os meus companheiros têm a tua família com eles. Um pai, uma mãe, uma irmã. Todos nossos reféns. Se tu não vieres calmamente comigo, eu ligo aos meus companheiros e eles matam a tua família." disse Hayley. "O que te parece? Vais cooperar?"

"Você... o que quer de mim? E da minha família? Tem-nos mesmo como reféns? Isto... é por causa da mala com o dinheiro?"

"Bingo, muito bem. Smart boy. Agora vem comigo, sem fazer barulho, senão vais arrepender-te."

Hayley pôs a sua pistola no bolso e fez sinal a Rui para a seguir. Ele lançou um último olhar à sua amiga Crisália, agora morta e seguiu Hayley. Ela sorriu para si mesma. Claro que Rui não sabia que realmente ela e os outros não tinham a família dele em sua posse, mas fora uma mentira bem utilizada.

"_Ele assim vai seguir-me e fazer o que quero, pois terá medo que nós lhe matemos a família." pensou ela._

Os dois caminharam até ao portão da escola. Não havia nenhum auxiliar na portaria, pelo que atravessaram para fora da escola. Da parte de fora, alguns alunos estavam a conversar entre si, em grupos. Alguns estavam agarrados aos telemóveis e outros a fumar, aproveitando o intervalo.

"_Agora só tenho de voltar para o quartel-general com o rapaz." pensou Hayley. "E pronto, a job well done. Sou mesmo eficiente."_

Hayley fez sinal a Rui e avançaram para um carro preto que estava estacionado ali perto.

"Agora vais entrar no carro e nada de te armares em esperto, senão morres tu e a tua família." disse Hayley.

"Como é que conseguiram apanhar a minha irmã? Ela estava em casa de uma amiga." disse Rui.

"Hum, eu fui lá pessoalmente buscá-la. E matei a amiga dela." mentiu Hayley.

Rui parou de andar e olhou para ela, com um olhar gelado.

"Mentirosa! A minha irmã foi trabalhar e não para casa de uma amiga. Disse isso apenas para a testar. Você não tem a minha família!" exclamou ele. Depois, preparou-se para fugir, mas Hayley agarrou-o. "Largue-me! Socorro!"

Hayley e Rui começaram a debater-se um contra o outro. Nesse momento, ia na rua a passar um táxi, o mesmo táxi para onde Maria Goreti tinha entrado, para fugir às pessoas que a perseguiam, depois do incidente com Ambrósio.

"_Bem, se calhar devo ficar por aqui." pensou Maria Goreti, sentada dentro do táxi. "Quer dizer, não vou andar aí pela cidade toda de táxi, a gastar dinheiro. Saio aqui, depois caminho até casa e com um pouco de sorte, quando lá chegar, já ninguém se lembra que eu bati no Ambrósio para lhe tirar a nota."_

Maria Goreti preparava-se para dizer ao condutor do táxi para parar quando viu Rui e Hayley a brigarem. Rui tentava empurrá-la, mas Hayley puxava-o por um braço, tentando que ele entrasse no carro. Ali perto, os outros alunos olhavam para a cena, sem saber o que deviam fazer.

"Pare o táxi!" exclamou Maria Goreti.

"Mas..."

"Agora, homem, pare o táxi. Já!"

O condutor do táxi aproximou-se da berma e parou o táxi. De imediato, Maria Goreti saiu de lá e caminhou para Hayley e Rui, que estavam ali perto.

"Ei! Não me pagou!" exclamou o condutor do táxi, indignado.

Maria Goreti mal o ouviu. Ao chegar perto de Hayley e Rui, empurrou Hayley com toda a força. Ela deu alguns passos atrás, surpreendida com aquela intromissão. Rui também pareceu surpreendido ao ver a avó ali.

"O que se passa?" perguntou Maria Goreti, virando-se para Hayley. "Porque é que estava a agarrar o meu neto, sua lambisgóia loira?"

"Não se meta, velha. Deixe-nos em paz, senão leva bala, understand?" perguntou Hayley.

"Não percebi a última palavra. Pare lá de falar essa língua, qualquer que seja. Rui, anda com a avó."

Maria Goreti agarrou o braço do neto, mas Hayley empurrou-a e a velha senhora quase se estatelou no chão. Dois jovens aproximaram-se de Hayley.

"Mas o que se passa?" perguntou um dos dois.

"Temos de chamar a polícia ou quê? Vocês estão a armar confusão em frente à nossa escola." disse o outro.

Hayley bufou de raiva, tirou uma das pistolas do bolso, virou-se e disparou vários tiros. Os dois rapazes caíram no chão, com tiros certeiros no peito. Alguns dos outros jovens que estavam ali perto começaram a gritar e a fugir. Rui deu um passo atrás e Maria Goreti ficou de boca aberta. Hayley olhou para eles os dois.

"Bom, você até me pode dar jeito, velha. Então se o Rui é seu neto, você também vem connosco." disse Hayley, tirando de seguida de outro bolso um pequeno comando. Premiu um botão e as luzes do carro piscaram. "As portas estão abertas. Entrem já, senão morrem os dois."

Rui e a sua avó entreolharam-se e acenaram afirmativamente. O taxista que trouxera Maria Goreti até ali estava já a chamar a polícia, depois de ter visto Hayley a disparar sobre os dois jovens.

"Velha, você sabe conduzir?" perguntou Hayley.

"Velha era a sua prima e casou-se!" exclamou Maria Goreti, zangada. "Mas sim, sei conduzir."

"Óptimo. Ponha-se ao volante e faça o que eu digo."

Hayley atirou a chave do carro a Maria Goreti. Ela entrou pela porta do condutor e sentou-se no banco. Hayley sentou-se no banco traseiro, com Rui a seu lado. Encostou-lhe a pistola ao peito.

"Se fizer algo disparato, old hag, o seu netinho morre. Agora, arranque."

Maria Goreti demorou uns segundos a pôr a carro a funcionar, visto ter mudanças automáticas, mas depois conseguiu arrancar. O taxista ficou a ver o carro afastar-se, incrédulo, tal como os outros jovens.

**A Mala**

Dulcineia, Gabriela e Rufino estavam ainda no táxi de Rufino. Tinham agora parado num local escondido e estavam a discutir sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Temos de ir à polícia levar a mala com o dinheiro e denunciar esta situação." disse Dulcineia, abanando a cabeça.

"Nem pensar! E vamos abdicar assim do dinheiro? Eu não estou disposta a isso." disse Gabriela, aborrecida. "Além de que ainda pensam que nós o roubámos e vamos todos presos."

"Calma. Temos de pensar. Apareceu-nos uma mala de dinheiro à porta de casa e agora vocês contaram-me que uns homens invadiram a nossa casa para o recuperar." disse Rufino, pensativo. "E tinham armas e queriam matar-vos. Isto é algo perigoso."

"Por isso é que devíamos ir à polícia." disse Dulcineia. "E pedir protecção. Eles irão, com certeza, acreditar em nós."

Gabriela abanou a cabeça, em sinal de negação. Rufino e Dulcineia entreolharam-se e tomaram uma decisão. Rufino arrancou com o táxi.

"Para onde é que vamos?" perguntou Gabriela.

"Quer queiras quer não, eu e a tua mãe vamos levar a mala à polícia e denunciar isto." respondeu Rufino. "É a coisa certa a fazer."

**A Mala**

Alvin e Eugene tinham saído da casa da família Capuchinho, mas tinham acabado por mudar de rumo, não indo directamente para o quartel-general. Tinham recebido uma chamada da chefe da organização, a dar-lhes outras ordens.

Assim, os dois tinham ido até à central de táxis. Quando lá chegaram, receberam uma chamada de Hayley, que lhes explicou que estava no carro com Rui e a sua avó e iam a caminho do quartel-general.

"Óptimo." disse Eugene. "A chefe tinha razão. Agora que já tens o rapaz e também a velha como bónus, temos de entrar em contacto com o pai, que é taxista."

"Vejam lá se não estragam tudo, como costume. Bye."

A chamada foi desligada. Eugene bufou, pôs o telemóvel no bolso e fez sinal a Alvin para o seguir. Os dois entraram na central de táxis. Uma jovem de cabelo loiro estava na recepção. Eugene não perdeu tempo e apontou-lhe uma arma. A jovem arregalou os olhos.

"Ponha-me em contacto com o táxi do... hum, qual era o nome? Ah, Rufino Capuchinho. Agora, senão morre."

**A Mala**

Rufino, Gabriela e Dulcineia estavam quase a chegar à esquadra da polícia quando o telemóvel de Rufino tocou. Ele encostou o táxi à beira da estrada e pegou no telemóvel.

"Estou?"

"Estou a falar com o Rufino Capuchinho?" perguntou Eugene, do outro lado da linha.

"Sim, é o próprio."

"Óptimo. Daqui fala um dos homens que esteve na sua casa hoje. A sua mulher e filha fugiram com a mala com o dinheiro. Agora, nós temos em nossa posse o seu filho e a avó dele." disse Eugene. "Se os querem voltar a ver com vida, entreguem-nos a mala."

"O quê?" perguntou Rufino, atónito. "Que brincadeira..."

"Isto não é nenhuma brincadeira. É muito sério." disse Eugene. "Queremos a mala, senão eles morrem e vão sofrer bastante antes de darem o último suspiro."

"Não lhes faça mal, por favor."

Dulcineia e Gabriela entreolharam-se, sem saberem o que se estava a passar.

"Vamos encontrar-nos daqui a vinte minutos no parque municipal, junto ao lago. Traga a mala consigo e nós levaremos o seu filho e a idosa connosco para fazermos a troca." disse Eugene. "Mas se nos tentar enganar ou chamar a policia, eles morrem, ouviu? E venha acompanhado da sua mulher e filha."

Eugene desligou de seguida a chamada. Rufino olhou para o telemóvel por uns segundos, ainda chocado com o que estava a acontecer. Gabriela abanou o ombro do pai.

"O que se passou, pai? Quem era?" perguntou ela.

Rufino explicou rapidamente o que Eugene lhe tinha contado. Dulcineia soltou uma exclamação de sobressalto e começou a chorar baixinho. Gabriela ficou bastante séria. Dulcineia tentou ligar de imediato para o telemóvel do filho, mas Rui não atendia, já que o telemóvel estava destruído.

"Ai, o meu rico filho está em perigo de vida." disse Dulcineia, entre lágrimas.

"Bom... então temos de entregar a mala, ao que parece." disse Gabriela, cedendo por fim. "Não podemos deixar o Rui e a avó morrerem."

"Mas se formos todos até ao parque, é perigoso. Vocês deviam ficar aqui e ia eu sozinho." disse Rufino.

Dulcineia abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Se disseram para irmos todos, temos de ir, senão se só apareces lá tu, ainda fazem mal ao Rui." disse ela.

"Pronto, então vamos até lá acabar com isto de uma vez." disse Rufino, colocando o táxi em movimento.

Gabriela abanou a cabeça e respirou fundo, com a sua cabeça a trabalhar rapidamente.

"_Isto é como nos filmes. É tudo uma armadilha. Se lhes damos a mala com o dinheiro, matam-nos e pronto, se bem que o parque é um lugar público, mas... hum, acho que estou a ter uma ideia que pode resultar."_

**A Mala**

Na central de táxis, a jovem recepcionista tremia, enquanto Eugene continuava a apontar-lhe a arma, já depois de ter feito o telefonema.

"Tu achares que eles irem comparecer no parque para nos entregar a mala?" perguntou Alvin.

"Estou certo que sim. Não querem que os familiares morram." disse Eugene.

"Nós irmos entregá-los de volta?"

"Não. Eles não sabem que o rapaz e a velha não estão realmente connosco, portanto, vamos até ao parque e recuperamos a mala. Depois, matamos os três e ligamos à Hayley de seguida, para ela matar os outros dois que tem como reféns." disse Eugene. "E fica tudo resolvido."

Alvin acenou afirmativamente, apesar de não estar muito de acordo sobre matar ninguém. Achava que as coisas estavam a começar a ir um pouco longe demais. Logo de seguida, Eugene dedicou a sua atenção à recepcionista. Disparou um tiro directo na cabeça da jovem e ela morreu de imediato, tombando sobre a secretária da recepção.

"Para que ser isto? Porque a matares?" perguntou Alvin, chocado, enquanto Eugene colocava a arma no bolso.

"Porque ela sabia demais. Agora chega de conversa e não ponhas esse ar chocado na cara. Vamos embora."

Alvin seguiu Eugene e ambos saíram da central de táxis. Segundos depois, algumas pessoas, que estavam nuns gabinetes ali perto, alertadas pelo barulho, saíram dos seus gabinetes e encontraram a recepcionista morta.

**A Mala**

Hayley indicou a Maria Goreti para virar à direita e ela assim fez. O carro estava agora a circular na zona industrial da cidade. Hayley deu mais uma indicação a Maria Goreti, sem nunca deixar de olhar para Rui, não fosse ele fazer algo estúpido.

"Estamos quase a chegar. Agora vire à esquerda." disse Hayley. Maria Goreti assim fez. "Great. Pare aqui."

O carro parou à porta de um armazém bastante grande. Tinha um portão metálico pintado de azul-escuro e as paredes estavam caídas de branco. Hayley fez sinal a Maria Goreti e Rui para saíram do carro, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

"Porque é que nos trouxe até aqui?" perguntou Maria Goreti.

"Ora, vocês são os meus hostages, portanto, tinha de haver algum lugar para onde vos trazer. Aqui é o nosso quartel-general, meu e dos meus camaradas. Posso dizer-vos isto, porque conto que não o irão dizer a ninguém. Se é que me faço entender." disse Hayley, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Rui cerrou os punhos. Ela iria matá-los, claro. Mas ele não pensava deixar-se morrer sem dar luta. Hayley avançou para o portão e abriu-o um pouco.

"Toca a entrar. Vão conhecer a chefe da organização. Irão adorar, com certeza."

Hayley soltou uma gargalhada fria. Sob ameaça da pistola, Maria Goreti e Rui entraram no armazém. Hayley seguiu-os e fechou o portão depois de entrar.

Por dentro, o armazém era bastante grande. Junto à parede do lado direito havia várias caixas, a maioria fechada e tapada com panos bastante grandes. Hayley avançou, fazendo sinal a Maria Goreti e a Rui para a seguirem. Eles assim fizeram, pois sabiam que se tentassem fugir, Hayley dispararia sobre eles.

A luz do armazém era escassa. Quando chegaram ao fundo do armazém, viram que havia do lado esquerdo duas divisões com portas fechadas e de lá dentro podia ver-se que havia mais luminosidade. Hayley avançou para uma das portas e bateu duas vezes. Aguardou e depois a porta abriu-se. Uma mulher saiu de lá.

Rui e Maria Goreti ficaram a olhar para ela. A mulher era alta, com cabelo preto, liso e bastante longo, que lhe chegava até à cintura. Estava vestida na maioria de preto, com uma saia justa, um top cor-de-rosa revelador e umas botas com várias fivelas. Aparentava ter cerca de trinta e cinco anos.

"Ah, muito bem Hayley, conseguiste trazer até nós o tal filho do casal. E esta velha é a tal sogra?" perguntou a mulher, olhando para Hayley.

"Velha é a sua prima e casou-se!" exclamou Maria Goreti, furiosa.

A mulher desviou o olhar de Hayley e encarou Maria Goreti. De seguida, riu-se.

"Você é algo engraçada. Obviamente que é velha. Tem o quê, uns oitenta anos? Portanto, é velha, sim."

"E você deve pensar que tem vinte anos, para andar com essa mini-saia ridícula e com as mamas quase à mostra nesse top foleiro."

Hayley pareceu chocada. Nunca ninguém falava assim com a chefe da organização, mas ali estava aquela velha a insultá-la. Hayley deu um passo em frente, com a arma apontada a Maria Goreti e pronta a disparar.

"Deixa estar, Hayley." disse a mulher, mas já sem vontade de rir. "Desta vez passa, velha, mas se me volta a insultar, morre logo."

"Quem é você?" perguntou Rui.

"Ah, bom, não me apresentei. Chamo-me Agatha Lewinski e sou a líder da organização."

**Continua…**


	3. Retaliação

**Capítulo 3: Retaliação**

"Quem é você?" perguntou Rui.

"Ah, bom, não me apresentei. Chamo-me Agatha Lewinski e sou a líder da organização."

"Que organização?"

"Hum, boa pergunta." disse Agatha, começando a caminhar de um lado para o outro. "Acho que posso responder a isso."

"É melhor não lhe darmos muitas informações, Agatha."

"Eu é que sei, porque quem manda sou eu, Hayley. Reduz-te à tua insignificância."

Hayley bufou, mas calou-se. Agatha voltou a sua atenção novamente para Rui e Maria Goreti.

"A organização tem muitas funções, sabem? Mas especializamo-nos nos assaltos a bancos. É sempre algo bastante lucrativo. E o nosso último golpe foi um sucesso." explicou Agatha. "É a primeira vez que actuamos neste país e tínhamos um objectivo."

"Então assaltaram o banco e a mala com o dinheiro que veio parar à porta da minha casa foi o dinheiro roubado?" perguntou Rui.

"Uma parte do dinheiro, sim. Arranjámos uma cúmplice aqui em Portugal e ela ajudou-nos no assalto. Mas depois, a estúpida traiu-nos e fugiu com a mala com o dinheiro."

"Mas o que é que isso tem a ver connosco?" perguntou Rui. "Só por a mala ter aparecido à nossa porta?"

"Oh, não apareceu à vossa porta por acaso. A pessoa que era nossa cúmplice chama-se Albertina Camelo. Já ouviste falar dela?"

Rui e Maria Goreti entreolharam-se, chocados. Depois, Rui falou.

"Eu tenho uma tia, irmã da minha mãe, que..."

"Exactamente, é a tua tia, rapaz." disse Agatha. "Ela traiu-nos e fugiu. Começámos a procurá-la e descobrimos rapidamente que ela tinha família na cidade. Eu mandei dois dos membros da organização vigiarem a casa, não fosse a Albertina aparecer por lá. E afinal, eu tinha razão."

"Mas nós não a vimos."

"Pois não. Os meus homens estavam à espreita. Viram-na chegar à casa, apressadamente. Bateu à porta e os meus homens apareceram. Ela fugiu e deixou a mala para trás. Burros como são, foram atrás dela em vez de pegarem logo na mala." explicou Agatha. "Não a conseguiram apanhar, porque ela os despistou. Quando voltaram para a casa, a mala já não estava no mesmo lugar."

"Eu tinha ido à porta e trouxe-a para dentro..."

"Os meus homens esperaram que algumas pessoas saíssem da casa e depois avançaram, para recuperarem a mala. Porém, parece que houve complicações. Os teus familiares fugiram novamente com a mala. E vocês estão aqui como seguro. Se eles não nos devolverem a mala com o dinheiro, vocês morrem."

"Vocês vão matar-nos na mesma, pá. Não nos enganam." disse Maria Goreti.

Agatha sorriu-lhe.

"Provavelmente sim, mas nunca se sabe o futuro." disse ela. "Agora, pelo que os meus homens me disseram, numa chamada que me fizeram, os vossos familiares vão encontrar-se com eles no parque para lhes darem a mala. Se não o fizerem, então vocês estarão definitivamente mortos, podem ter a certeza."

Rui cerrou os punhos. Tinha de pensar em alguma maneira para sair dali com a sua avó, mas não via como.

**A Mala**

O táxi de Rufino Capuchinho estava já parado à entrada do parque da cidade, no espaço destinado ao estacionamento. Dentro do táxi, Gabriela estava a tentar convencer os pais a seguirem o plano que ela delineara. Dulcineia abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Não, filha, nem pensar, não vamos fazer nada disso." disse ela.

"Mas mãe, é uma boa ideia!" exclamou Gabriela. "Aliás, é uma excelente ideia. Eles falaram em devolvermos a mala, não é? Portanto, é isso que vamos fazer. Mas tiramos de lá todo o dinheiro."

Rufino não parecia nada satisfeito.

"A tua mãe tem razão, Gabriela, não vamos fazer o que estás a dizer. Isso pode fazer com que o Rui e a tua avó sejam mortos, filha, tens de compreender isso."

"Temos de seguir as exigências que eles fizeram." disse Dulcineia. "Não quero que nada de mal aconteça ao meu filho. Tu também devias estar preocupada com o teu irmão."

"E estou, mas não é só com ele que estou preocupada. Vocês acham que nós lhes vamos entregar a mala e fica tudo resolvido? Dão-nos o Rui de volta e pronto? Vocês não vêem filmes?" perguntou Gabriela, agarrando firmemente a mala com o dinheiro. "Eles vão é matar-nos na mesma. Portanto, acho que devíamos seguir o meu plano. Tiramos o dinheiro da mala e arranjamos alguém que me acompanhe a mim e à mãe até ao pé daqueles homens. Afinal, eles ainda nunca te viram, pai. Podem não saber como és e podemos enganá-los."

"E no que é que isso vai ajudar?" perguntou Rufino. "Vais meter um homem inocente no meio disto? E se fossem matar-nos, iriam matar-te a ti e à tua mãe e eu ficava aqui à espera no táxi, com o dinheiro, sem fazer nada? Nem pensar. Vamos seguir à risca o que eles mandaram e pronto."

Gabriela bufou, furiosa, mas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. De seguida, os três saíram do táxi e começaram a caminhar em direcção ao lago. Nesse dia o parque estava quase deserto. O sol brilhava no céu e as árvores tinham um tom verdejante, mas Gabriela sentia o estômago às voltas.

"_Vamos direitos a uma armadilha, de certeza absoluta. Estas pessoas mafiosas não têm respeito pela vida de ninguém. Já tentaram matar-me a mim e à minha mãe e lá vamos nós, feitas tontas, com o meu pai atrás, como se lhes darmos a mala com o dinheiro fosse resolver alguma coisa. Mas eu não me vou deixar morrer assim. Se ao menos houvesse mais gente no parque, poderia ser que eles tivessem medo de nos tentarem matar à vista de todos. Mas assim..."_

Pouco depois, os três chegaram à beira do lago. O lago era bastante grande e a água era de um tom esverdeado. Havia alguns peixes no lago, bem como patos, que nadavam calmamente de um lado para o outro.

"Eles não estão aqui." disse Dulcineia, preocupada. "Se é perto do lago, podem estar mais para diante ou assim. O lago é tão grande."

Porém, antes que os três se mexessem para darem a volta ao lago, Eugene e Alvin saíram do meio das árvores. Eugene trazia a sua pistola na mão e apontava-a à família.

"Ora, cá estão vocês como combinado." disse ele. "Muito bem, estou satisfeito."

"Temos aqui a mala com o dinheiro, mas onde é que está o meu filho e a minha mãe?" perguntou Rufino.

"Ah, não estão aqui. Estão num lugar seguro."

"Mas combinámos que os dariam de volta quando tivessem a mala!"

"Sim, é verdade. Mas se eu disse que eles estariam aqui no parque, peço desculpa, não é bem assim." disse Eugene. "Agora, passem para cá a mala."

Gabriela não parecia nada inclinada a querer dar-lhes a mala. Como esperara, aqueles dois não estavam a cumprir o combinado. Dulcineia arrancou a mala das mãos da filha, deu um passo em frente e estendeu a mala a Eugene. Ele aproximou-se e pegou na mala com a mão livre.

"Obrigado pela cooperação." disse ele.

"Pronto, agora poderes ligar à Hayley para libertar o rapaz e a velhota." disse Alvin.

"Sim. Quero o meu filho de volta e se tiver mesmo de ser, devolva também a minha sogra." disse Dulcineia.

Eugene sorriu maliciosamente e deu alguns passos atrás.

"Lamento, mas não podemos deixar vivas pessoas que possam prejudicar a nossa organização por saberem demais." disse ele.

"Mas nós não sabemos nada! Só sabemos que queriam a mala com o dinheiro!" exclamou Rufino.

"Isso é o que vocês dizem, mas ela pode ter entrado em contacto convosco e ter-vos contado tudo ou poderia contar-vos no futuro. Não irei deixar isso acontecer."

Eugene continuava de arma em punho. Apontou a pistola a Gabriela. Era a mais jovem, logo poderia tentar fugir e iludi-los, como já fizera antes. Também era uma vingança pessoal por lhe ter dado com um vaso na cabeça.

"Agora, morram."

Mas no momento seguinte, ouviu-se um tiro que não saíra da arma de Eugene. A sua arma caiu no chão e ele agarrou-se ao braço direito, de onde começara a escorrer sangue. Alguém o tinha baleado.

Gabriela começou a olhar à sua volta, tentando perceber quem disparara. Alvin tirou a sua pistola do bolso e tentou também ele perceber o mesmo. Dulcineia aproximou-se mais de Rufino, pois estava amedrontada.

"Alvin, pousa já a arma no chão antes que leves um tiro também." disse uma voz, surgindo de umas árvores ali perto.

A figura que surgiu era a de uma mulher de cerca de cinquenta anos e cabelo castanho quase lhe chegando aos ombros. Dulcineia soltou uma exclamação ao reconhecer a sua irmã, Albertina. As duas tinham semelhanças, apesar de Albertina ser mais velha, mais alta, mais magra e empunhar nesse momento uma pistola apontada ao peito de Alvin. Ele hesitou, mas acabou por pousar a sua arma no chão. Albertina aproximou-se do grupo. Eugene continuava agarrado ao braço e a mala com o dinheiro ficara agora caída no chão.

"Albertina, mas que raio estás aqui a fazer, mana?" perguntou Dulcineia. "E porque é que tens uma arma?"

"E como é que conheces estes homens, tia?" perguntou Gabriela.

"É uma longa história, mas agora não há tempo para explicações." respondeu Albertina, tirando alguns pedaços de corda de uma bolsa que trazia a tiracolo. "Vamos mas é amarrá-los."

"Você não poder amarrar-nos. Nós não ir deixar!" exclamou Alvin.

"Não tens escolha, Alvin. Ou fazes isso ou morres, estamos entendidos?"

Alvin hesitou, mas deixou-se ficar quieto. Albertina estendeu um pedaço de corda a Rufino e Rufino aproximou-se de Alvin, amarrando-lhe as mãos atrás das costas. Gabriela pegou nuns pedaços de corda e tentou fazer o mesmo a Eugene, mas ele debateu-se.

"Não! Não podem fazer-nos isto!" gritou ele, tentando agredir Gabriela.

"Ei, quieto!" exclamou Gabriela, antes de dar um soco com toda a força na cara de Eugene.

Ele gemeu de dor e Gabriela agitou a mão, que agora lhe doía bastante, mas tinha ficado satisfeita com aquele murro. Conseguiu amarrar as mãos de Eugene atrás das costas. Albertina aproximou-se deles e tirou uma tira de pano da bolsa, envolvendo de seguida a tira no braço de Eugene, onde a bala lhe tinha acertado.

"Não quero que sangres até morreres." disse ela, olhando para Eugene. "Pelo menos para já. Agora, Eugene, Alvin, vocês vêm connosco e se tentarem alguma coisa, morrem os dois. Gabriela, pega nas armas deles, mas tem cuidado para não as disparares sem querer. Dulcineia, pega na mala com o dinheiro. Venham comigo."

Albertina empurrou Alvin e Eugene, para que eles caminhassem à sua frente e, sempre com a pistola perto das costas deles, indicou-lhes por onde deviam caminhar. Rufino, Dulcineia e Gabriela seguiram Albertina e pouco depois, passando por um trilho deserto, chegaram até a um local onde estava estacionada uma carrinha negra. Albertina abriu as portas traseiras e fez sinal a Eugene e Alvin para entrarem.

"Dêem-me só um momento." disse ela, olhando para os seus familiares.

Depois entrou na carrinha e amarrou também os pés de Eugene e Alvin e amordaçou-os. Quando saiu da carrinha, fechou as portas traseiras.

"Eles estão tratados." disse Albertina, arrumando a arma num bolso e colocando o dispositivo de segurança, para que não disparasse sem querer.

"Acho que nos deves explicações, Albertina. Muitas." disse Rufino. "O que é isto tudo? Tu andas metida com esta gente?"

"Mana, também quero saber." disse Dulcineia.

"Resumindo, tenho uma vida algo secreta que vocês não sabem. Este pessoal assalta bancos e não só. Eu ajudei-os num assalto e roubei a mala que tens nas tuas mãos, Dulcineia." respondeu Albertina, aproximando-se de Gabriela e pegando nas armas que ela segurava, colocando-lhes de seguida a patilha de segurança também. "Deixei-a à porta da vossa casa, porque tive de fugir... fiz mal em ter-vos envolvido e peço desculpa."

"Acho bem que peças, porque o meu filho e a minha sogra correm perigo de vida." disse Dulcineia, zangada.

"Eu sei. Foram raptados. Eu estava a voltar à vossa casa novamente quando te vi e à Gabriela a fugirem com o Rufino no táxi. Calculei que o Eugene iria fazer algo para conseguir a mala de volta e provavelmente tentaria entrar em contacto convosco através duma maneira óbvia: o táxi. Portanto, fui até à central de táxis. Cheguei lá tarde demais. Uma jovem foi morta, mas as chamadas ficam todas gravadas, portanto, ouvi o que o Eugene tinha dito e vim até aqui."

"O que fazemos agora?" perguntou Gabriela. "Temos de salvar o meu irmão e a minha avó."

"Agora vamos até ao quartel-general deste pessoal. Lamento ter de vos envolver mais, mas sozinha talvez não consiga salvá-los."

"Nós ajudamos." disse Rufino. "Pela nossa família."

**A Mala**

Passaram-se alguns minutos. No quartel-general dos mafiosos liderados por Agatha, o armazém na zona industrial da cidade, Agatha estava bastante impaciente, andando de um lado para o outro. Hayley estava alerta, olhando para Rui e Maria Goreti, que estavam sentados a um canto e muito quietos.

"Algo correu mal." disse Agatha. "O Eugene e o Alvin nunca mais deram notícias e já nos deviam ter contactado a indicar se tinham conseguido a mala e tinham eliminado os outros membros da família."

"Talvez tenha havido algum atraso ou algum problema nos telemóveis deles." disse Hayley. "It's possible."

"Eu vou tentar contactá-los novamente, de qualquer maneira, acaba com a velha ou o rapaz." disse Agatha, acenando com a cabeça na direcção de Rui e Maria Goreti. "Não precisamos dos dois e se os outros membros da família nos tentaram passar a perna, já não irão ver mais o rapaz e a velha com vida."

Hayley acenou afirmativamente. Agatha entrou na divisão de onde tinha saído anteriormente e depois fechou a porta atrás de si. Hayley sorriu maliciosamente e preparou-se para matar.

No seu canto, Rui e Maria Goreti estavam bastante preocupados.

"Algo se passa." disse Rui. "Elas estão as duas nervosas e tal líder até desapareceu de vista agora. Avó, talvez a nossa família não tenha devolvido a mala com o dinheiro."

"Eles não iam fazer isso. Eles sabem que estamos em perigo de vida. De certeza que iam devolver o dinheiro para nos salvarem." disse Maria Goreti. "Mas acho que nem isso nos salva. Vão matar-nos na mesma."

"Não quero morrer, avó."

"Eu sei, meu querido, nem eu quero que tu morras. Eu já vivi a minha vida, mas tu ainda tens muita coisa pela frente." disse ela. "Se ao menos tivéssemos alguma maneira de escapar..."

"Já olhei para todo o lado e considerei todas as possibilidades, mas não há saída. As janelas são muito altas e pequenas e o portão está do outro lado do armazém. Para lá chegarmos, teríamos de conseguir passar por aquela louca, mas ela está armada e matava-nos logo."

Avó e neto ficaram silenciosos ao verem Hayley aproximar-se, com um olhar frio e a bambolear-se, com a sua arma na mão. Quando chegou perto deles, parou.

"Então, como se estão a sentir? Bem, espero eu." disse Hayley, sorrindo maliciosamente. "Parece que os vossos familiares podem ter causado alguns problemas, sabem? Ainda não temos noticias dos nossos outros agentes, pelo que a Agatha está a assumir que algo correu mal. Por isso, lamento dizer-vos... hum, well, I'm lying, não lamento nada. Um de vocês vai morrer agora."

Hayley levantou a arma na direcção de Rui, mas Maria Goreti levantou-se e colocou-se à frente do neto.

"Não mate o meu neto, mate-me antes a mim." disse ela. "Não faça mal ao Rui."

"Avó..."

"Não digas nada, Rui." pediu Maria Goreti.

Hayley abanou a cabeça, depois agarrou Maria Goreti por um braço e afastou-a de Rui. De seguida, lançou Maria Goreti ao chão. Ela gemeu de dor.

"Bye bye, velhota." disse Hayley, antes de disparar a arma.

Com um tiro certeiro na cabeça, Maria Goreti teve morte imediata. Rui soltou um grito, levantando-se.

"Não! Não!" gritou ele, correndo para a avó e ajoelhando-se ao lado dela. "Não, avó..."

Hayley começou a rir-se.

"Acho tanta graça quando as pessoas ficam assim tão tristes e chorosas."

Rui olhou para Hayley, com um olhar furioso. Jurou a si mesmo que ia matá-la pelo que ela tinha feito a Maria Goreti e a Crisália.

**A Mala**

Na carrinha de Albertina, ela conduzia o mais rápido possível, pelo trânsito da cidade.

"Já estamos quase a chegar ou não?" perguntou Dulcineia, impaciente.

"Estamos quase lá." respondeu Albertina, à irmã. "Lembrem-se que temos de estar a postos."

Albertina tinha dado a Rufino uma pistola, pois ele andara na tropa e sabia manejar armas. Iriam tomar de assalto o armazém.

"Como é que podemos ter a certeza de que eles foram para o tal armazém, tia?" perguntou Gabriela. "Quer dizer, tu já conheces esse lugar e se fosse eu, teria mudado a minha base de operações para outro lugar."

"Não há maneira certa de saber ao certo se estarão lá ou não, mas quase de certeza que sim. Afinal, foi muito dinheiro roubado e deslocá-lo assim de repente de um lugar para o outro é complicado." respondeu Albertina.

"Podíamos tentar arrancar informações aqueles dois que temos nas traseiras da carrinha." sugeriu Rufino.

"Eles não iriam cooperar, pelo menos não de imediato e estaríamos a perder tempo precioso." disse Albertina. "Agatha, a líder do grupo, não demorará muito a aperceber-se de que algo se passou, visto que não vai conseguir contactar o Eugene e o Alvin. Portanto, esperemos chegar a tempo ao armazém para salvar o Rui e a tua mãe, Rufino."

**A Mala**

De volta ao armazém, Rui fechou os olhos à avó e murmurou uma prece por ela.

"_Isto não devia ter acontecido." pensou ele. "Não é justo a minha avó ter morrido. Ainda por cima, o alvo principal era eu, mas ela sacrificou-se por mim e aquela cabra está toda feliz por a ter matado. Pois eu hei-de arranjar maneira de acabar com ela."_

"Rapazinho, agora levanta-te mas é daí. A tua avó morreu, foi-se, she's gone. Volta para o canto."

"E se não voltar?" perguntou Rui, levantando-se. "Você vai matar-me na mesma, portanto porque é que eu tenho de lhe obedecer?"

"Ora, ora, agora é que estás armado em corajoso?" perguntou Hayley, zangada. "Vai já para o teu canto antes que eu te mate neste preciso momento."

Rui ficou parado durante um segundo e depois começou a caminhar para o canto. Hayley revirou os olhos e voltou-se para olhar para Maria Goreti, morta no chão. Nesse momento, Rui virou-se e correu para Hayley. Ela virou-se mas já não foi a tempo e ele atirou-se contra ela, fazendo os dois caírem no chão, bem como a arma de Hayley.

Hayley tentou levantar-se e pegar na arma, mas logo depois Rui deu-lhe um murro com toda a força na cabeça. Hayley gemeu, Rui conseguiu levantar-se e pegou na arma, apontando-a a Hayley. Lentamente, ela levantou-se.

"Hum, que espertinho, eu distraí-me e tu atacaste-me. Mas de que te serve teres essa arma apontada a mim?" perguntou Hayley. "You're just a stupid kid. Não és um assassino, portanto, não vais matar-me."

Hayley deu um passo em direcção a Rui e ele deu um passo atrás.

"Não venha na minha direcção. Eu disparo, ouviu?"

"Ah, que medo." disse Hayley, sorrindo. "Tu nem deves saber disparar uma arma, rapaz. Dá-me já a arma e pode ser que eu te poupe a vida.

"Não! Você matou a minha avó, a Crisália, disparou sobre outras pessoas... não vai escapar impune."

Hayley bufou, zangada e ia pôr uma mão no bolso do casaco, para tirar de lá a outra arma, mas Rui avisou-a.

"Quieta! Mais um movimento e eu disparo!" ameaçou ele.

"Estúpido, isso são ameaças vãs. Eu é que te vou matar, a ti e à tua família toda!"

Antes que Hayley pudesse pôr a mão no bolso, Rui disparou. A bala acertou na barriga de Hayley. Ela arregalou os olhos e caiu ao chão. Pôs a mão na barriga, de onde agora escorria imenso sangue. Rui aproximou-se, ainda com a arma na mão.

"Tu atiraste sobre mim!" exclamou ela. "Tu vais morrer por isto. Vou fazer-te sofrer imenso antes de dares o último suspiro e..."

Em rápida sucessão, Rui disparou mais três tiros à queima-roupa. Todos acertaram no peito de Hayley, salpicando Rui de sangue.

"Ah... I was wrong... damn..." disse Hayley, antes de deixar de se mover e ficar com os olhos vítreos.

Com a manga da camisola, Rui limpou um pouco de sangue que lhe tinha acertado numa bochecha.

"_Esta foi por ti avó e pela Crisália." pensou ele. "Eu nunca disparara uma arma, nem tenho muita pontaria, mas quando se está mesmo ao pé da pessoa sobre quem se quer disparar, não é preciso ter pontaria."_

Rui suspirou. Acabara por matar uma pessoa, mas estranhamente não sentia qualquer tipo de remorsos naquele momento. Ainda se encontrava em perigo e Hayley era uma pessoa detestável que tivera o que merecia.

A porta de uma divisão abriu-se e Agatha saiu de lá.

"Mas o que se passa?" perguntou ela.

Vendo Hayley não chão, com sangue à sua volta e Rui com a arma na mão, Agatha percebeu de imediato o que se passara. Rui ficou assustado. Apontou a arma a Agatha e premiu o gatilho, mas nada aconteceu, pois ficara sem balas. Agatha abanou a cabeça, tirou uma arma do bolso e apontou-a a Rui.

"Com que então mataste a Hayley. Não esperava isto vindo de ti. Ah, claro, ela matou a tua avó e tu retaliaste e conseguiste matá-la. Espantoso." disse Agatha. "Mas é pena teres ficado sem balas, não é?"

"Ela merecia morrer e você vai presa, ouviu?"

"Não te ponhas com ameaças, rapaz. Quem manda aqui sou eu e eu é que tenho uma arma, carregada, nas mãos. Se eu quiser, estás morto dentro de um segundo." disse Agatha. "A Hayley sempre foi muito estúpida e convencida. Descuidada, também. Agora, teve o que merecia. Mas como mostraste bravura, rapaz, não te vou matar já. Vamos por partes."

Agatha apontou a arma à perna direita de Rui e disparou. Ele gritou quando a bala lhe acertou na perna. Caiu no chão e começou a gemer.

"Dói, não dói?" perguntou Agatha, aproximando-se do rapaz caído. "Mas ainda vai doer mais. Tenho muitas partes do teu corpo que posso balear antes de te matar de vez."

Nesse momento, Agatha e Rui ouviram o barulho de um carro a parar fora do armazém. Agatha ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Será que são o Eugene e o Alvin?" perguntou-se ela. "Não os consegui contactar, mas talvez já tenham consigo a mala."

**Continua…**


	4. Balas e mais Balas

**Capítulo 4: Balas e mais Balas**

Fora do armazém, Albertina estacionou a carrinha e desligou o motor.

"Como vêem, há aqui um carro, que é usado pela organização." disse ela. "Portanto, estamos no lugar certo. Rufino, temos de estar preparados porque eles têm armas. Gabriela, tu guardas a mala. É importante."

"Ainda não percebo o porquê de quererem tanto este dinheiro, se têm muito mais." disse Gabriela. "Quer dizer, tia, tu ias receber uma parte por participares no golpe e roubaste uma mala. Se eles têm mais, provavelmente o valor do dinheiro que está na mala seria a tua parte, portanto, a não ser que afinal eles quisessem o dinheiro todo para eles..."

"Agora não é altura de perdermos tempo com conversas, Gabriela." disse Albertina. "Depois falamos melhor sobre tudo."

Albertina abriu a porta do lado do condutor e saiu, tirando de seguida uma pistola do bolso do casaco. Rufino saiu pela porta do lado oposto, trazendo na mão a arma que Albertina lhe tinha dado. Dulcineia hesitou, mas saiu da carrinha também.

"Dulcineia, fica lá dentro. Isto é perigoso." disse Rufino, à esposa.

"Não quero saber. Não posso ficar quieta na carrinha enquanto o meu filho está em perigo. Eu vou com vocês e prometo que não atrapalho."

Rufino abanou a cabeça. Não havia tempo para estar a discutir com a mulher. Albertina já se estava a aproximar-se do portão do armazém. Dentro da carrinha, Gabriela mexeu-se, inquieta.

"_Eu espero que isto não dê para o torto." pensou ela. "E há aqui algo importante que a tia Albertina não nos está a contar. Espero que isso não faça com que morramos todos."_

Albertina, num gesto rápido, empurrou o portão e ele abriu-se com ruído. De seguida, Albertina avançou para dentro do armazém. Agatha disparou, mas Albertina conseguiu desviar-se a tempo e a bala acertou numa parede.

"Ora, ora, tinhas de ser tu, Albertina." disse Agatha, ainda empunhando a sua arma. "Eu pensava que até poderia ser o Eugene, mas estava a demorar muito para entrar e, claro, eu desconfiei."

"Agatha, acabou-se a brincadeira. Rende-te." disse Albertina.

"Nem pensar. Mato-te num instante, Albertina."

Nesse momento, Rufino entrou também no barracão, com Dulcineia atrás dele. Eles olharam para onde Agatha estava. Ali perto, agarrado à perna, estava Rui e os corpos de Maria Goreti e Hayley continuavam caídos no chão. Dulcineia estremeceu.

"Ai, meu Deus, o meu filho está ferido!" exclamou ela.

Sem esperar mais, Rufino disparou. Agatha atirou-se para o lado e a bala raspou-lhe o braço esquerdo. Ela arregalou os olhos. Agora tinha duas pessoas armadas contra ela. Lançou um olhar rápido a Rui, pensando se o podia usar como refém e obter algo em troca. Albertina disparou e quase acertou em Agatha. Ela correu para a divisão de onde saíra antes e fechou a porta de imediato.

"Vamos avançar. Ela está encurralada." disse Albertina.

Albertina correu rapidamente para a porta fechada e tentou arrombá-la, mas do outro lado, Agatha tinha colocado uma cadeira a bloquear a porta, além de a ter trancado. Rufino correu para a sua mãe e ajoelhou-se ao pé dela, enquanto Dulcineia chegava ao pé do filho.

"Ah, meu querido, tu estás ferido." disse ela, começando a chorar. "Ai, estás a perder muito sangue."

"Mãe, mataram a avó e a minha amiga Crisália." disse Rui, com uma voz rouca devido às dores.

Rufino limpou uma lágrima do canto do olho e aproximou-se depois do filho.

"Temos de te levar para o hospital." disse ele, rasgando de seguida um pedaço do seu casaco e enrolando o pedaço à volta da ferida do filho. "Estás a perder muito sangue."

Dulcineia lançou um olhar ao corpo de Maria Goreti e sentiu-se muito triste. As duas nunca se tinham dado muito bem, mas Dulcineia não desejava a sua morte. Albertina aproximou-se deles e examinou rapidamente a situação.

"Uma bala na perna não é tão mau como outras coisas. Se tivesse sido no peito, era bem pior." disse ela. "Vamos ter de o colocar na carrinha e levá-lo para o hospital. Mas também temos de apanhar a Agatha."

"Sim. Ela matou a minha mãe e não vai sair impune." disse Rufino.

"Na verdade, foi a outra que matou a avó." disse Rui, com um gesto de cabeça na direcção de Hayley. "E eu matei-a."

Dulcineia tapou a boca com as mãos, chocada. Albertina abanou a cabeça.

"Agora não há tempo para ficarmos chocados, nem parados. Temos coisas a resolver." disse ela.

Na sua divisão, Agatha estava prestes a escapar. Tinha sido ela que tinha alugado o armazém e soubera que aquela divisão tinha uma porta secreta para a rua, mas não divulgara a informação a mais ninguém. Poderia ser precisa para uma emergência.

"_Não me vão apanhar agora." pensou ela, tocando num botão que revelou a porta camuflada. "Eu vou escapar para já, mas hei-de acabar com todos eles depois."_

Agatha saiu pela porta e encontrou-se fora do armazém. Depois ficou pensativa. Não tinha pensado em ter um veículo para escapar.

"_Ah, mas o carro que a Hayley trouxe ainda continua à frente do armazém. Se eu conseguir chegar lá sem eles perceberem, posso fugir nele." pensou ela, começando a caminhar, para dar a volta ao armazém._

**A Mala**

Entretanto, Gabriela tinha saído da carrinha. Continuava a ter a mala consigo. Ficou pensativa. Deveria entrar no armazém? De onde estava, Gabriela não via o que estava dentro do armazém, nem sabia o que se havia passado, mas ouvira tiros.

Enquanto Gabriela pensava sobre o que é que devia fazer, nas traseiras da carrinha, Alvin, depois de bastante esforço, estava quase a conseguir libertar os braços.

Eugene, cheio de dores devido ao tiro que Albertina lhe tinha dado, estava a olhar para o companheiro.

"_Força Alvin, tens de conseguir." pensou Eugene. "Aquela Albertina vai arrepender-se de me ter baleado. Eu vou acabar com a vida dela, nem que seja a última coisa que faça na minha vida."_

**A Mala**

De volta a Agatha, ela chegou à esquina do armazém e espreitou. Vi o carro que Hayley trouxera e mais à frente estava a carrinha de Albertina. Perto da carrinha estava uma jovem ruiva, Gabriela, segurando a mala.

"_Perfeito." pensou Agatha. "A costa está livre, exceptuando aquela rapariga, mas ela não está armada e ainda por cima tem a mala com ela. Está na hora."_

Com a sua pistola na mão, Agatha transpôs a esquina e começou a correr. Gabriela quase não se apercebeu do que estava a acontecer e quando viu Agatha a aproximar-se, já ela estava muito perto e com a arma apontada a si.

"Não! Socorro!" gritou Gabriela.

"Calada, senão morres. Vem comigo, já!" exclamou Agatha, colocando a arma apontada ao peito de Gabriela.

Ela arregalou os olhos mas deixou-se arrastar por Agatha. Agatha abriu a porta do condutor e atirou Gabriela para dentro do carro. Depois obrigou-a a passar para o lugar do lado e entrou também ela no carro, sentando-se ao volante.

Alertados pelo grito de Gabriela, Albertina e Rufino correram para fora do armazém, a tempo de verem Agatha colocar o carro em andamento. Albertina levantou a pistola, mas o carro já estava em movimento e tinha medo que, disparando, acabasse por atingir Gabriela. Agatha carregou no acelerador e o carro passou a toda a velocidade, desaparecendo por uma esquina de seguida.

"Temos de ir atrás delas!" exclamou Albertina, começando a dirigir-se para a carrinha.

"Espera! Só temos a carrinha e o Rui tem de ser levado para o hospital imediatamente." disse Rufino, agarrando o braço da cunhada. "Aquela malvada raptou a Gabriela, mas pelo menos ela não deve estar ferida agora."

Albertina hesitou, mas acabou por abanar a cabeça.

"Está bem, vamos trazer o Rui para dentro da carrinha e levá-lo ao hospital. Depois, vamos atrás da Agatha. Tenho ideia de onde é que ela vai a seguir."

Rufino e Albertina voltaram rapidamente para dentro do armazém. Dulcineia parecia muito preocupada.

"O que se passou? Porque é que a Gabriela estava a gritar?" perguntou ela.

"A Agatha conseguiu, sabe-se lá como, fugir. E raptou a Gabriela." respondeu Albertina. Dulcineia abriu muito os olhos. "Mana, agora não há tempo para histerias. Vamos levar o Rui para o hospital e depois salvamos a Gabriela."

Dulcinia acenou afirmativamente. Juntamente com Rufino e Albertina, conseguiram pegar em Rui, para o levarem para a carrinha.

**A Mala**

Nas traseiras da carrinha, Alvin conseguiu libertar os seus braços. Logo depois, tirou a mordaça, desamarrou as pernas e fez o mesmo a Eugene.

"Finalmente livres." disse Eugene.

Os dois saíram pelas traseiras da carrinha.

"Nós dever fugir." sugeriu Alvin. "Ei, nós estar perto do armazém."

"Já percebi, esperto. Espero que a Agatha e a Hayley acabem com todos eles."

Eugene foi até à porta dianteira da carrinha e encontrou uma pistola no tablier. Pegou nela e tirou a patilha de segurança.

"Mas se não os tiverem matado a todos ainda, então eu ajudo." disse ele, fazendo um esgar, devido à dor que sentia no braço que fora baleado.

Nesse momento, Dulcineia, Rufino e Albertina, carregando Rui, saíram do armazém. Alvin apontou para eles, mas Albertina já os tinha visto. Largou as pernas de Rui e pegou na sua arma. Eugene virou-se para disparar contra Albertina.

"Agora é que morres, vadia!" exclamou ele.

No entanto, Albertina foi mais rápida. Disparou dois tiros. Um acertou no peito de Eugene e outro acertou-lhe na cabeça. Ele cambaleou e acabou por cair no chão, com sangue a escorrer-lhe da boca e das feridas. Alvin deu um passo atrás, chocado. De seguida, virou costas e fugiu. Albertina disparou mais dois tiros, mas não acertaram em Alvin, que contornou uma esquina e desapareceu.

Dulcineia, Rufino e Rui estavam chocados por aquela cena. Albertina colocou a sua arma no bolso do casaco, encaminhou-se para o corpo de Eugene e confirmou que ele estava morto. Tirou-lhe a arma e colocou a patilha de segurança. Depois, voltou para perto dos outros.

"Ok, não esperava que o Eugene e o Alvin conseguissem escapar, mas o Eugene está arrumado. Quanto ao Alvin, ele não é exactamente perigoso de todo, só num caso extremo, portanto deixei-o ir. É mais importante levarmos o Rui até ao hospital."

"Albertina, acabaste de matar assim uma pessoa e reages dessa maneira?" perguntou Dulcineia.

"Não há tempo para reagir de outra maneira, mana. Temos de nos apressar." disse Albertina, pegando nas pernas de Rui. "Vamos lá."

Com o esforço dos três, conseguiram colocar Rui no banco traseiro. Dulcineia sentou-se perto dele. Rufino foi à frente e Albertina pôs-se ao volante.

"Temos de avisar a polícia." disse Rufino. "A minha mãe está morta, a Gabriela foi raptada e...

"E não sejas louco ao ponto de meteres a polícia nisto." disse Albertina, colocando a carrinha em movimento. "Se a Agatha sonhar sequer que a polícia está envolvida, mata logo a Gabriela. Além de que o teu filho matou uma pessoa, eu estou envolvida no esquema e há muita coisa para explicar. A policia só iria atrapalhar e reter-nos."

A carrinha avançou, em direcção à saída da zona industrial. Mais atrás, um carro branco surgiu. Alvin ia ao volante. Depois de sair dali a correr, encontrara um carro parado à frente de outro armazém. Conseguira forçar a porta e fazendo uma ligação directa, pusera o carro a funcionar. Agora, preparava-se para seguir o grupo até onde eles fossem.

Depois de saírem da zona industrial, Albertina começou a conduzir até ao hospital mais próximo. Rui respirava fundo, cerrando os dentes.

"Aguenta, querido, mais um bocadinho e estamos lá. Os médicos vão ajudar-te, vais ver." disse Dulcineia.

"Afinal como é que tu te envolveste neste esquema, Albertina?" perguntou Rufino, olhando para a cunhada. "Queremos saber."

"Ok, bom, eu estava a trabalhar no banco que foi assaltado. Ajudei-os a roubarem o banco, fornecendo informações." explicou Albertina. "Ia receber a minha parte, só que houve algo que foi roubado além do dinheiro."

"Não estou a perceber. Se bem me lembro do tal assalto, que foi falado nas notícias, só o dinheiro foi roubado." disse Rufino.

"Eu nem sabia que estavas a trabalhar no banco." disse Dulcineia, lançando um olhar à irmã. "Não me disseste."

"Pois não, não disse, mana. Não importa agora. Prestem atenção ao que vou dizer. A Agatha, aquela mulher fugiu com a Gabriela, é a líder da organização. Ela, em conjunto comigo, com o Eugene, que eu matei, com o Alvin, que fugiu e com a Hayley, que o Rui matou, participámos no assalto. Só que o objectivo deles não era só o dinheiro. Só depois do assalto é que eu percebi e já era tarde demais."

"Não percebo." disse Rufino. "O que roubaram mais além do dinheiro?"

"Um chip muito, muito importante. Tão importante que o seu conhecimento é bastante reduzido e não se falou disso em lado algum, porque queriam manter esta informação restrita. O chip estava escondido no nosso país, porque acharam que seria seguro, já que haveria poucas probabilidades de alguém pensar que o chip estava aqui, mesmo que soubesse da sua existência. Mas a organização da Agatha chegou à informação de que ele estava naquele banco." disse Albertina. "O chip tem uma avançada tecnologia e, se usado pelas mãos erradas, pode significar destruição. Em grande massa. A Agatha está a planear vender o chip por um bom dinheiro. Uma quantia muito, muito elevada mesmo."

"Então tu também foste usada. Eles queriam o chip e o dinheiro e tu pensaste que era só o dinheiro." disse Dulcineia.

"Exactamente mana. Se bem que este não é o primeiro negócio ilícito onde me meto. Já tive de matar outras pessoas que me tentaram fazer mal a mim. Mas isso agora não interessa." disse Albertina. "O que importa é que quando eu descobri o que a Agatha queria fazer e que isso pode custar a vida a muitas pessoas, roubei o chip, coloquei-o no meio de um maço de notas, que coloquei na mala e fugi. E a mala acabou por ficar à porta da vossa casa e agora a Agatha tem a mala consigo, pelo que tem o chip também em seu poder."

"Mas ela quer vendê-lo a quem exactamente?" perguntou Rufino.

"A um homem muito influente nos países do leste." respondeu Albertina. "Ouvi a conversa e foi assim que descobri tudo e fugi. Ele está hospedado num hotel da cidade. Espero que ainda esteja no mesmo hotel. E ele vai usar o chip para ataques de terrorismo."

Dulcineia tapou a boca com as mãos, chocada. Nas últimas horas, tinha acontecido de tudo, mudando completamente a sua visão da vida e do mal no mundo. Rufino respirou fundo.

"Então, temos de a parar e recuperar a Gabriela também." disse ele.

Alguns minutos depois, Albertina parou a carrinha à porta do hospital. Rufino saiu da carrinha e correu para dentro do hospital. Pouco depois, voltou a sair, com dois enfermeiros com uma maca atrás de si. Dulcineia abriu a porta e saiu. Os dois enfermeiros, com a ajuda de Rufino, conseguiram colocar Rui na maca.

"Mãe, estou com medo." disse Rui, agarrando a mão de Dulcineia.

"Vai correr tudo bem, querido." disse ela. "Vais ver. Aguenta firme."

Um dos enfermeiros tinha tirado a tira de tecido que estava à volta da ferida que Rui tinha na perna. Abanou a cabeça.

"Ele já perdeu muito sangue e a bala continua aqui. Temos de o levar para a sala de operações de imediato." disse ele.

O outro enfermeiro acenou afirmativamente. De imediato, os dois começaram a empurrar a maca para dentro do hospital. As pessoas ali à volta iam olhando, para perceber o que se estava a passar. Dulcineia agarrou as mãos do marido.

"Querida, fica com o Rui. Eu e a Albertina vamos atrás daquela malvada e da nossa filha."

"Estou com muito receio, Rufino."

"Tem esperança. Reza por nós. Eu vou trazer a Gabriela de volta, sã e salva."

Os dois deram um beijo rápido e depois separaram-se. Dulcineia apressou-se a entrar no hospital e Rufino entrou na carrinha. Albertina não perdeu tempo e pô-la em andamento.

Ali perto, Alvin tinha estacionado o carro. Tirou do bolso o telemóvel e ligou a Agatha. Ela demorou alguns segundos a atender.

"Alvin, és tu?" perguntou Agatha, surpreendida.

"Sim. Eu conseguir escapar. A Albertina apanhar-me a mim e ao Eugene. E ele estar morto."

"A Hayley também está morta, portanto restamos apenas nós. Onde estás?"

"Eu estar à porta de hospital. Albertina deixar aqui um rapaz baleado com a irmã dela."

"Ah, então eles levaram o rapaz até ao hospital. E a Albertina, foi embora?"

"Sim, ela e o homem terem partido na carrinha. Já os perder de vista."

"Incompetente! Bom, pronto, não importa. Vais fazer o seguinte então. Vais matar a irmã da Albertina e o filho dela, ouviste?"

"Eu? Matar eles?"

"Exactamente. Não aceito um não, Alvin, senão encontro-te e sou eu que acabo contigo. Arranja maneira de os matares aos dois. Eu depois preocupo-me com a Albertina e o outro. Agora faz o que te mandei, senão considera-te um homem morto."

Agatha desligou a chamada. Alvin suspirou.

"Ok, eu conseguir fazer isto." disse ele. "Só ter de acabar com a vida deles e estar tudo arrumado. Eu nunca ter matado ninguém, mas... eu ir conseguir, por minha vida."

**A Mala**

Nesse momento, o carro que Agatha tinha levado estava parado à beira da estrada. Ela colocou o telemóvel no bolso. Com a outra mão estava ainda a apontar a pistola a Gabriela, sentada no banco do lado e segurando a mala com o dinheiro e o chip.

"Ok, tivemos de fazer esta pequena paragem para esta chamada urgente." disse Agatha. "Parece que o teu irmãozinho foi levado até ao hospital. Levou um tiro, sabes?"

"O quê?"

"É verdade. Mas agora não importa. Ele e a tua mãe vão morrer. Depois tratamos da tua tia e do teu pai, mais tarde." disse Agatha. "Agora temos coisas para fazer."

Agatha colocou o carro em movimento novamente. Como o carro tinha mudanças automáticas, estava a conseguir conduzi-lo com uma mão enquanto a outra apontava a arma a Gabriela.

"Para onde é que me está a levar?" perguntou Gabriela. "O que é que quer de mim afinal? Queria a mala, não era? Aqui a tem. Deixe-me ir."

"Ah, isso querias tu. Não, nem pensar." disse Agatha. "Tens duas hipóteses. Ou ficas comigo e cooperas ou morres. Apenas isso. Não é uma opção eu deixar-te ir embora assim sem mais nem menos."

**A Mala**

Na carrinha de Albertina, ela tinha parado num semáforo vermelho e batia impacientemente com uma mão no volante, esperando que o sinal passasse a verde. Apetecia-lhe passar o sinal vermelho, mas podia provocar um acidente ou algum policia vê-la e mandá-la parar, o que iria atrasar as coisas ainda mais.

"Albertina, eu espero que consigas recuperar a minha filha sem que ela esteja ferida." disse Rufino.

"Espero o mesmo. Até nem sei porque é que a Agatha a levou. Talvez para depois me obrigar a ir até ela ou assim."

"Ouve uma coisa, quando isto terminar, eu vou contar tudo à polícia." disse Rufino. "O que está a acontecer é tudo culpa tua."

Albertina olhou para o cunhado.

"Desculpa? Não fui eu que baleei o Rui ou que matei a tua mãe e..."

"Mas foste tu que nos envolveste nisto tudo! Se não tivesses deixado a maldita mala à porta da minha casa, a minha mãe estaria viva, o meu filho estaria bem e a minha filha também. Portanto, tu és a responsável por tudo o que se está a passar." disse Rufino, numa voz firme. "E serás responsabilizada por tudo o que acontecer à minha família e a qualquer inocente envolvido nisto."

Albertina acabou por ficar calada, sem saber o que dizer. Tinha sido realmente ela a envolver Dulcineia e a sua família em tudo aquilo. Se não tivesse levado a mala até à casa deles, tudo poderia ser diferente naquele momento.

"_Mas agora também não é altura para estar a pensar assim." pensou ela. "Não vale a pena. Não vai corrigir os erros que cometi."_

Alguns segundos depois, Rufino voltou a falar.

"Sabes realmente para onde a tal Agatha foi?" perguntou ele.

"Com quase toda a certeza foi ter com o homem influente de que eu falei. Ele queria o chip, ela tinha ficado sem ele porque eu o roubei, mas agora que o tem novamente na sua posse, com toda a certeza que lho vai levar. E deve estar à espera que eu pense exactamente nisto também, portanto já deve estar preparada para nós, mas não temos escolha a não ser irmos ter com ela."

"Pois, senão ela vende o tal chip, se bem que isso é o que menos me importa agora. Quero é salvar a minha filha."

**A Mala**

Agatha parou o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo do Hotel Sol Dourado. Não tinha sido difícil entrar no parque subterrâneo, já que Agatha tinha visitado o hotel algumas vezes, para se encontrar com o comprador do chip. O segurança que estava à entrada do parque já a conhecia e deixou-a entrar de imediato.

Gabriela tentou dizer-lhe alguma coisa, para ele a ajudar, mas Agatha pressionou-lhe a pistola contra a barriga e Gabriela calou-se. Entraram no parque de estacionamento e ninguém viu que Agatha tinha uma arma. Já paradas num lugar no fundo de estacionamento, Agatha suspirou.

"Pronto, isto está quase a acabar." disse ela.

"Quer dizer que vai matar-me entretanto? É que convém, se é isso que quer. Mais vale morrer já do que ter de andar consigo de um lado para outro, a apontar-me essa arma." disse Gabriela.

Agatha abriu o porta-luvas e tirou de lá um pedaço de corda. Tirou a mala das mãos de Gabriela, colocou-lhe os braços atrás das costas e amarrou-lhe as mãos. Gabriela lançou-lhe um olhar irritado.

"Vai deixar-me aqui amarrada, é? Mas qual é a sua ideia?" perguntou ela, ainda mais zangada.

"Estou na esperança de que tu reflictas e te decidas juntar a mim. Fiquei sem dois dos meus colaboradores mais experientes, a tua tia traiu-me e tenho apenas um agente meu em campo e ele não é grande coisa." respondeu Agatha. "Portanto, preciso de novos recrutas."

"Está a falar de mim? Nem pensar!"

"Acho que deves pensar bem." disse Agatha, pegando na mala e acenando com a pistola no ar. "Uma rapariga bonita como tu ainda tem muitas coisas para viver na vida, sabes? Podes ter muito dinheiro se te juntares a mim. E outras coisas também."

Agatha passou a língua pelos lábios e Gabriela arregalou os olhos.

"_Ora bolas, era só o que me faltava." pensou Gabriela. "A minha família está em perigo, eu estou em perigo e tinha de me calhar na rifa uma maluca, estúpida e lésbica ainda por cima, que me está a tentar tornar numa vilã psicopata e tem interesses sexuais em mim. Eu não me devia ter levantado da cama hoje!"_

Agatha tirou do porta-luvas um pedaço de pano e sorriu.

"Para que não faças barulho, vou ter de te amordaçar. Mas não hei-de demorar muito." disse Agatha.

Quando ela estava prestes a amordaçar Gabriela, ela mexeu-se.

"Espere. O que é que aconteceu realmente ao meu irmão? Como é que ele foi baleado?"

"Resumindo, uma colaboradora minha, a Hayley, matou a tua avó, portanto o teu irmão matou a Hayley e eu fiquei aborrecida e dei-lhe um tiro na perna." disse Agatha, encolhendo os ombros. "Nada demais."

"A minha avó está morta? E você atirou sobre o meu irmão?" perguntou Gabriela, furiosa. "E quer que eu me alie a si! Vá para o diabo!"

No momento seguinte, Gabriela cuspiu na cara de Agatha. Agatha pestanejou algumas vezes, surpreendida. Depois tirou um lenço do bolso e limpou a cara. Viu-se ao espelho do meio do carro e não pareceu agradada.

"Agora fiquei com a maquilhagem um pouco borrada." disse ela, virando-se para Gabriela. "Gosto da tua atitude feroz, mas foste longe demais. Agora não tenho tempo para te castigar, mas quando voltar, considera-te morta. Afinal não preciso de ti para nada. Arranjo alguma outra rapariga bonita em qualquer lado."

Logo depois, Agatha amordaçou Gabriela. De seguida, saiu do carro com a mala na mão e trancou as portas. Colocou a sua pistola num bolso. Virou-se para sorrir maliciosamente a Gabriela e depois caminhou dali para fora, em direcção ao elevador.

Pouco depois, Agatha estava a entrar no elevador. De onde o carro estava estacionado, Gabriela conseguiu vê-la. Gabriela mexeu-se, tentando soltar as mãos, mas não conseguia.

"_Raios partam! Eu não vou morrer assim e também não vou deixar que façam mal à minha família." pensou ela. "Bolas, eu devia ter fugido com a minha mãe, mas deixado a mala para trás. Podia ser que eles tivessem levado a mala e não viessem atrás de nós, mas não, fui gananciosa e agora estou nesta embrulhada e toda a gente está em perigo."_

Gabriela mexeu-se. Pelo menos Agatha tinha-lhe deixado as pernas desamarradas. As portas do carro estavam trancadas, mas havia um botão para as destrancar. Gabriela conseguiu descalçar um dos sapatos e posicionando-se, com um dedo do pé conseguiu tocar no botão. As portas destrancaram-se, mas continuavam fechadas.

"_Ok, eu consigo fazer isto. Já vi muitos filmes de espiões e tudo o mais. Os heróis safam-se sempre e espero que aqui seja o caso, se me considerar a heroína." pensou ela._

Gabriela virou-se, ainda com as mãos amarradas atrás das costas e tentou colocar as mãos no puxador da porta. Depois de muito esforço, conseguiu. Carregou no puxador e a porta abriu-se um pouco. Gabriela empurrou-a com o corpo e a porta abriu-se mais. Ela saiu do carro.

"_Boa, consegui sair do carro. Estou de mãos amarradas, boca amordaçada, tenho apenas um pé calçado, mas não vou ficar quieta agora."_

**Continua no próximo capítulo, que é também o último.**


	5. Hotel Sol Dourado

**Capítulo 5: Hotel Sol Dourado**

Gabriela correu o mais rápido que pôde até à cabina do segurança. Quando ele a viu naquele estado, aproximou-se rapidamente. Era um homem de cerca de trinta anos, com cabelo escuro e óculos de aros finos.

"Mas o que se passou?" perguntou ele.

Gabriela soltou uma torrente de profanações pela mordaça e o homem abanou a cabeça.

"Ah, claro, não consegue falar com a boca amordaçada." disse ele, apressando-se a tirar a mordaça a Gabriela.

"Desamarre-me homem. Têm uma maluca no hotel e ela está armada!" exclamou ela.

O segurança desamarrou Gabriela e ela mexeu os pulsos, aliviada por estar finalmente livre.

"Oiça, a pessoa com quem eu vinha no carro está armada e é perigosa. Não sei para que andar foi, mas ela está armada. Têm de chamar a polícia." disse Gabriela.

"Você é que é estranha. Está a sentir-se bem?" perguntou o segurança.

"Você ouviu o que eu disse? E viu como eu estava? Obviamente que não estou bem! Faça alguma coisa!"

"Eu acho que vou ligar para o hospital. Claramente você não está bem. Se calhar precisa de ajuda psicológica ou algo assim."

O segurança virou-se, entrando no compartimento destinado aos seguranças. Gabriela bufou e entrou atrás dele. O segurança pegou no telefone. Gabriela viu uma estátua de um clube de futebol ali perto. Pegou nela e com toda a força bateu com ela na cabeça do segurança. Ele caiu no chão, inanimado. Gabriela ajoelhou-se perto dele.

"_Ok, está vivo." pensou ela, tirando-lhe a pistola do coldre que trazia à cintura. "Estúpido, eu a pedir ajuda e ele a pensar que sou maluca! Ok, se calhar devia sair daqui rapidamente, mas e se ela mata alguém? Vou sentir-me moralmente culpada."_

Gabriela olhou para os vários monitores que mostravam várias secções do hotel. Num deles, viu Agatha a passar, no décimo andar.

"_Lá está ela!" pensou Gabriela._

Gabriela conseguiu ver Agatha a bater à porta do quarto número 525. Esperou uns segundos, depois abriram-lhe a porta e ela entrou.

"_Ok, já sei onde é que ela está." pensou Gabriela. "Agora vou fazer algo, de imediato."_

Gabriela viu o telemóvel do segurança ali perto e pegou nele. Marcou o número da polícia enquanto voltava ao carro. Descreveu-lhes a situação da mulher armada e depois desligou a chamada antes que lhe fizessem imensas perguntas. Chegada ao carro, calçou o sapato que lhe faltava e colocou a pistola no bolso do seu casaco. Depois voltou a pegar no telemóvel e ligou para o pai.

"Estou? Quem fala?" perguntou a voz de Rufino, do outro lado da linha.

"Pai, sou eu, a Gabriela."

"Filha! Tu estás bem?"

"Estou pai, estou bem. Ouve, estou num hotel, o Hotel Sol Dourado. A maluca da Agatha trouxe-me até aqui, deixou-me amarrada, mas eu consegui soltar-me e ela foi até um dos quartos do hotel, no décimo andar."

Rufino demorou uns segundos a falar novamente com Gabriela, pois estava a trocar impressões com Albertina.

"Querida, a tua tia diz que é para aí que estamos a ir. Na mala do dinheiro supostamente há um chip ultramoderno que pode ser utilizado em armas para terrorismo. A Agatha vai vender esse chip."

Gabriela imaginou o mundo a sofrer mais catástrofes devido ao acto de Agatha. Cerrou um dos punhos.

"Pai, eu vou pará-la, podes ter a certeza."

De seguida, desligou a chamada e encaminhou-se para o elevador. Carregou no botão do décimo andar.

**A Mala**

Na carrinha de Albertina, Rufino olhava, frustrado, para o seu telemóvel. O número de onde Gabriela tinha ligado era privado e portanto não lhe conseguia ligar de volta.

"A Gabriela está no hotel e agora diz que vai parar a Agatha." disse Rufino, olhando para a cunhada. "Não podemos deixar que a Gabriela se ponha em perigo. Ainda a matam!"

"Bolas, ela devia era ficar quieta." disse Albertina, abanando a cabeça. "A Agatha é muito perigosa e o Ahib Mahabuhi também é. Temos de chegar ao hotel rapidamente."

Albertina carregou no acelerador, apitou a dois carros que estavam à sua frente e ultrapassou-os, quase colidindo com um carro que ia na outra faixa de rodagem.

**A Mala**

No Hotel Sol Dourado, Agatha estava frente a frente com Ahib Mahabuhi. Ahib era um homem de cerca de cinquenta anos, alto, com a pele num tom levemente escuro, como se estivesse bronzeado. Os seus cabelos caiam-lhe até abaixo do pescoço e eram negros, com alguns brancos pelo meio.

Agatha pousou a mala que trouxera em cima da mesa. A suite do hotel era bastante grande e bem iluminada. As paredes estavam pintadas de amarelo, os sofás eram de cor creme e havia um grande plasma numa das paredes. Agatha já tinha visitado Ahib algumas vezes, antes de executar o roubo no banco, depois disso, quando o chip estava em seu poder e também quando ele fora roubado.

Ahib não ficara nada satisfeito com o roubo do chip, mas agora parecera voltar à sua postura calma. Agatha abriu a mala, procurou nos maços de notas e encontrou um que era ligeiramente mais volumoso. Tirou-o da mala e depois tirou do meio das notas o chip.

"Aqui está ele, Ahib, tal como combinado." disse Agatha, estendendo o chip ao homem à sua frente.

Ahib pegou no chip e examinou-o. Havia mais dois homens na suite, um de cada lado da porta. Eram os seguranças pessoais de Ahib e mantinham-se quietos. Ahib acenou afirmativamente.

"Parece-me que é o genuíno." disse ele.

"Obviamente que é. Eu não o iria tentar enganar, com toda a certeza."

"Acho bem que não. Seria muito estúpido da sua parte, porque teria consequências muito graves para si." disse ele. "Bom, terei de submeter o chip a análises dos meus especialistas, mas comprovando-se que é o genuíno, terá a sua recompensa. Nunca mais terá de fazer nada na vida, nem se preocupar com a falta de dinheiro."

Agatha sorriu e acenou afirmativamente. O dinheiro de assaltos a bancos gastava-se depressa nos luxos de que Agatha gostava e dava bastante trabalho assaltar os bancos. Mas com todo o dinheiro que iria receber, nunca mais teria de se preocupar com nenhuma dificuldade na vida.

**A Mala**

O elevador chegou ao décimo andar e as portas abriram-se. Gabriela espreitou para o corredor, olhando para o lugar onde vira Agatha. A porta estava guardada por um homem jovem, de cabelo escuro, que estava de pé. Gabriela torceu o nariz.

"_Tenho de pensar no que fazer." pensou ela._

Ela saiu do elevador. O homem não mudou de posição, nem olhou para ela. Gabriela dirigiu-se ao outro lado do corredor e virou numa esquina. O corredor estava deserto.

"_Bom, a Agatha está lá dentro do quarto, mas sei lá com quem mais. Será que devo entrar por ali aos tiros?" pensou Gabriela. "Não, não é boa ideia. Se estiverem lá várias pessoas, todos contra mim apenas, matam-me logo."_

Gabriela hesitou, mas pegou no telemóvel e ligou ao pai novamente.

"Filha, tu estás bem? Já fizeste alguma asneira? Magoaram-te?" perguntou Rufino, preocupado.

"Eu estou bem, pai." respondeu Gabriela. "Ok, talvez eu não tenho pensado muito bem nisto. Afinal não consigo resolver tudo sozinha."

"Filha, nós chegámos agora ao hotel. A tua tia está a estacionar a carrinha. Espera por nós e não faças nada."

"Está bem, pai. Venham ter ao décimo andar e tragam as armas. Provavelmente, se isto for como nos filmes, vamos ter muita gente à nossa espera."

**A Mala**

Entretanto, no hospital, Dulcineia estava na sala de espera e estava bastante angustiada. Rui tinha sido levado de imediato para a sala de operações e, sendo que ainda não passara muito tempo, ainda não havia notícias sobre ele ou como estava a decorrer a operação.

Alvin estava a observar Dulcineia, do outro lado da sala de espera, sendo parcialmente tapado por um pilar. Estava pensativo.

"_A Agatha mandar eu acabar com eles e é o que eu ir fazer. Não poder hesitar." pensou Alvin. "O rapaz dever estar a ser operado, pelo que ser presa fácil. Agora faltar matar a mãe. Quando ela sair de ao pé dos outros, eu matá-la."_

Alvin esperou durante uns minutos, até que Dulcineia se levantou do lugar onde estivava sentada. A sala de espera estava apinhada de pessoas, a maioria com algum problema que as trouxera ali e outras pessoas que tinham apenas vindo para as acompanhar.

Dulcineia encaminhou-se para um corredor, seguindo umas setas que indicavam a direcção para as casas de banho. Enquanto caminhava, Dulcineia tirou um lenço do bolso e secou uma lágrima que lhe tinha vindo aos olhos.

"_Tenho de ter fé de que o meu filho vai ficar bem. A operação tem de correr bem e ele há-de recuperar." pensou Dulcineia. "Que tragédia que tinha de se abater sobre a minha família... a minha filha foi raptada, o meu marido pode estar a correr perigo de vida, o meu filho está mesmo a correr perigo de vida e a minha sogra foi morta..."_

Dulcineia continuou a caminhar. Dois velhotes passaram por ela. Alvin seguia-a sem fazer barulho, com alguma distância entre os dois. Ele olhou à sua volta. Não havia mais ninguém no corredor naquele momento, a não ser ele e Dulcineia, pois os dois velhotes tinham virado para outro corredor e desaparecido.

"_Eu sempre me dei mal com a minha sogra, mas ela não merecia morrer desta maneira. Ninguém merecia." pensou Dulcineia. "Aqueles bandidos e assassinos têm de pagar pelo que fizeram... e a minha irmã, envolvida em tudo isto e eu sem saber de nada até agora. Também desgraçou a vida dela e por causa dela..."_

Alvin encurtou a distância que os separava e rodeou o pescoço de Dulcineia com as mãos. Ela foi apanhada de surpresa e tentou debater-se, mas Alvin apertava com muita força, por detrás e Dulcineia nem o conseguia propriamente ver.

"Seria mais fácil se eu ter pistola, mas como não ter, eu matá-la desta maneira." disse ele, ao ouvido de Dulcineia. "Eu lamentar, mas ter de ser. Você morrer e sua família também."

"Argh, não... socorro... socorro!" exclamou Dulcineia, mas a voz saiu-lhe mais baixa do que queria.

Desesperada, Dulcineia tentou algo que vira uma vez num filme. Usou o seu peso e lançou-se para trás. Alvin foi surpreendido e, mesmo não largando o pescoço de Dulcineia, ambos caíram no chão, com Dulcineia por cima dele. Ele afrouxou um pouco o aperto e Dulcineia teve aí a sua oportunidade.

"Socorro, ajudem! Estão a querer matar-me!" gritou ela, a plenos pulmões.

Demorou apenas uns segundos para várias pessoas surgirem. Algumas portas abriram-se e médicos, enfermeiros, pacientes e familiares sugiram. Do lado da sala de espera, duas enfermeiras apareceram, mais várias pessoas que tinham estado na sala de espera. Dois médicos aproximaram-se rapidamente de Dulcineia e conseguiram que Alvin a largasse.

"Seu malvado!" exclamou ela, olhando para Alvin. Reconheceu-o logo de seguida. "Você! Você invadiu a minha casa, tentou matar-me uma vez e agora tentou novamente!"

"Você ter de morrer!" exclamou Alvin, tentando lançar-se sobre Dulcineia, mas os dois médicos seguraram-no firmemente.

"Por sua culpa e culpa das pessoas do seu bando ou lá o que são, a minha família está em sérias dificuldades. E você tenta matar-me?"

Dominada pela fúria, pelo ressentimento, o medo e a sensação de injustiça, Dulcineia avançou para Alvin e deu-lhe uma bofetada com toda a força. De seguida, deu-lhe outra e mais outra. Os médicos e todos os presentes arregalaram os olhos.

"Você vai preso, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça. Alguém chame a polícia, temos um assassino entre nós!" exclamou Dulcineia.

Alguns minutos depois, a polícia chegou e levou Alvin, com base no que Dulcineia lhes contou e no relato do que as pessoas tinham visto. Vista a situação de Rui, a polícia deixou que Dulcineia fosse prestar declarações mais tarde, na esquadra.

**A Mala**

Albertina e Rufino entraram pelas portas principais do hotel e avançaram rapidamente para um elevador, sem sequer repararem nas pessoas por quem passaram, na recepção do hotel. Entraram num elevador e Albertina tocou no botão do décimo andar. Ela e Rufino tinham escondido as suas armas nos bolsos.

"Rufino, tu nunca deves ter matado ninguém, mas provavelmente agora vai ser preciso. Não podes hesitar, porque isso pode matar-nos a todos, percebeste?" perguntou Albertina.

"Sim, eu compreendo. Pela minha família, pela humanidade e pelas vidas de inocentes que serão poupadas se aquele chip não for usado, eu farei o que for necessário." disse Rufino.

Albertina acenou afirmativamente. O elevador chegou ao décimo andar, as portas abriram-se e Rufino e Albertina saíram. Do outro lado do corredor, Gabriela fez-lhes sinal. Eles foram até ela e o segurança perto da porta do quarto de Ahib continuou a olhar em frente, como uma estátua.

Ao virarem a esquina, já longe de possíveis olhares ou audição de alguém, Rufino abraçou a filha.

"Fico feliz por estares bem." disse ele.

"Pai, agora temos é de nos preocupar em parar a Agatha."

"Sim, a ela e ao Ahib Mahabuhi." disse Albertina. "É ele que quer comprar o chip."

Albertina tirou a sua pistola do bolso e colocou-lhe um silenciador.

"Vamos matar o homem que está à porta, depois tu arrombas a porta Rufino e eu entro de rompante e disparo sobre quem estiver lá dentro." disse Albertina. "E tu vens atrás de mim para dares cobertura."

"Talvez eu possa distrair o homem que está à porta e assim não é preciso matá-lo." disse Gabriela.

"Não temos escolha. Agora é matar ou morrer ou deixar que o chip fique nas mãos erradas e morrerem imensas pessoas. Os homens do Ahib estão bem treinados. Ele nunca se deixará distrair e sairá do seu posto. A nossa opção é apanhá-lo de surpresa e acabar com ele."

Rufino acenou afirmativamente e tirou a sua arma do bolso. Gabriela fez o mesmo.

"Filha, onde é que arranjaste essa arma?" perguntou Rufino.

"É uma longa história pai, quer dizer, até não é longa, mas agora não temos tempo para isto."

"Tu ficas aqui. Eu e a tua tia tratamos disto."

"Nem pensar. Vocês podem não ser suficientes, portanto eu também vou... e vou fazer o que for preciso para parar a Agatha e pronto. E não discutas comigo pai, agora não temos tempo."

Rufino não estava nada satisfeito por expor a filha aquele grande perigo, mas Albertina fez sinal com a mão, indicando que tinham de avançar e não podia perder mais tempo.

Albertina começou a caminhar e virou na esquina, com Gabriela e Rufino atrás deles. Aproximaram-se com passadas largas para o homem que estava ao pé da porta. Ele só olhou para eles quando já estavam bastante perto. Albertina ergueu a pistola e disparou dois tiros, um para a cabeça do homem e outro para o peito. O homem caiu no chão, morto e a sangrar.

Rufino aproximou-se da porta que ele guardava e deu-lhe um pontapé. Com um grande ruído, a porta abriu-se de rompante para dentro. Albertina entrou rapidamente na suite. Lá dentro, Agatha e Ahib olharam para a porta surpreendidos.

"Bolas, eu pensava que ela ia demorar mais tempo a chegar aqui." disse Agatha, ao olhar para Albertina.

"Matem-nos a todos!" exclamou Ahib.

Os dois homens de Ahib moveram-se, sacando das armas que traziam à cintura. Albertina disparou dois tiros contra um, que caiu no chão, bastante ferido. O outro disparou sobre Albertina e a bala acertou-lhe no braço esquerdo. Albertina gritou de dor.

Logo depois, Rufino disparou sobre o homem e acertou-lhe na barriga. O homem gritou de dor. Albertina apontou a sua pistola a ele e disparou mais uma vez, acertando-lhe novamente na barriga. O homem abriu os olhos e caiu de seguida no chão, morto.

Agatha afastou-se rapidamente daquela cena, tirando a sua arma do bolso e saindo para a varanda. Gabriela viu-a e encaminhou-se para a varanda também. Ahib tirou uma pistola do bolso traseiro das calças e disparou. Albertina e Rufino esconderam-se atrás de um sofá e evitaram a bala.

"Eu vou pela esquerda e tu pela direita." disse Albertina.

Rufino acenou afirmativamente. Os dois saíram de detrás do sofá, um por cada lado. Ahib ficou indeciso sobre contra quem disparar e Albertina aproveitou. Disparou e a bala acertou no braço direito de Ahib. Ele gritou, deixou cair a arma e caiu ao chão de seguida. Quando tentou erguer-se e apanhar a arma novamente, já Rufino estava perto dele, com a arma apontada à cabeça de Ahib.

"Quieto. Se se atrever a mexer, mato-o, pode ter a certeza." disse Rufino, de modo ameaçador.

Entretanto, Agatha preparava-se para disparar sobre Albertina, ignorando por completo o facto de Gabriela ir na sua direcção.

"_Ai, credo, ela vai balear a minha tia." pensou Gabriela, erguendo a sua pistola. "Ok, nunca disparei uma pistola, mas aqui vai."_

Gabriela disparou. A bala atravessou um vidro que dava para a varanda, passou ao lado de Agatha e foi embater num vaso decorativo que havia na varanda, despedaçando-o. Agatha foi surpreendida e deu um passo atrás, olhando depois para Gabriela. Sorriu maliciosamente.

"Afinal, tu tens mesmo potencial, mas precisavas era de um pouco mais de pontaria." disse ela, apontando a sua pistola a Gabriela. "Agora vais morrer."

Ouviram-se dois tiros logo depois. Gabriela afastou-se para um lado, enquanto a bala disparada por Agatha lhe raspava o braço. A segunda bala viera de Rufino, que disparara ao ver a filha em perigo. Albertina apontava agora a sua pistola a Ahib. Agatha arregalou os olhos quando a bala disparada por Rufino lhe acertou na barriga. Cambaleou e deixou cair a sua arma, enquanto sangue começava a escorrer da sua ferida. Gabriela passou para a varanda e encarou Agatha, apontando-lhe a sua pistola.

"Este é o seu fim, Agatha." disse ela. "Acabou."

Agatha encarou-a, com uma expressão de fúria, misturada com a dor que estava a sentir. A varanda do hotel não era muito grande e tinha vasos decorativos, um deles agora destruído. Não havia maneira de fugir, a não ser para dentro da suite e Agatha sabia que nunca conseguiria entrar na suite e escapar às armas de Rufino e Albertina. Mas iria tentar.

Num gesto rápido, deu um murro a Gabriela. Ela foi apanhada de surpresa. De seguida, Agatha deu um estalo na mão direita de Gabriela e a pistola que ela segurava foi atirada para longe. Mas Gabriela reagiu logo depois e atirou-se contra Agatha, começando a agarrar-lhe os cabelos.

"Nem pense que se escapa, sua víbora!" gritou Gabriela.

As duas começaram a lutar furiosamente. Rufino começou a aproximar-se da varanda, com a arma em punho, mas não se atrevia a disparar, com medo de acertar na filha. Agatha deu um estalo a Gabriela. Gabriela bufou.

"Raios!" gritou ela.

De seguida, empurrou Agatha com toda a força. Agatha cambaleou para trás, embatendo na borda da varanda. Desequilibrou-se, tentou desesperadamente agarrar-se a algo, mas caiu da borda da varanda.

Os seus gritos foram ouvidos enquanto ela caía do décimo andar, até embater no chão, perto da entrada do hotel e morrer de imediato. Gabriela olhou da varanda do décimo andar e abanou a cabeça.

"Ups, não era bem isto que eu tinha em mente, mas bem-feita, morreu. Caiu em desgraça."

Segundos depois, vários carros da polícia chegaram ao hotel. Albertina pegou no chip que ficara pousado em cima de uma mesa, lançou-o ao chão e depois pisou-o, destruindo-o de vez.

"Agora já não pode ser utilizado para nada de mal." disse ela. "Bom, tenho de ir."

"O quê?" perguntou Gabriela, que voltara a entrar na suite.

Rufino tinha utilizado umas cordas decorativas, que faziam parte dos cortinados das janelas e prendera as mãos e pés de Ahib e do outro homem que ainda estava vivo. Olhou para a cunhada.

"Vais fugir?" perguntou ele.

"Não vou, com certeza, deixar que a polícia me apanhe." disse Albertina. "Já fiz a minha parte e tirei o chip de circulação."

Albertina colocou a sua arma no bolso e começou a caminhar para a porta. Rasgou um bocado do seu casaco, pressionando o local onde fora baleada no braço. Um tiro foi disparado, cravando-se na parede ao lado da porta. Albertina virou-se e encarou Rufino, que tinha disparado.

"Não vais a lado nenhum." disse ele. "Não me importa se és minha cunhada ou não. Estavas metida nisto, assaltaste um banco e até admitiste que já fizeste outras coisas piores. Mataste pessoas, puseste a minha família no meio de toda esta confusão, portanto, vais ficar aqui, esperar pela polícia e vais responder pelos teus crimes, porque senão, se tentares ir embora, Deus me perdoe, mas juro que atiro sobre ti."

"Eu penso o mesmo, tia." disse Gabriela, apontando a sua arma também a Albertina. "Eu empurrei a Agatha e ela morreu e vou responder pelo que fiz. Tu não podes escapar impune por nada do que fizeste."

Albertina cerrou os dentes, furiosa, mas não podia fazer nada. Se tentasse fugir, atirariam sobre ela e poderia acabar por morrer. Alguns segundos depois, o décimo andar estava cheio de polícias.

**A Mala**

Algumas horas depois, no hospital, Dulcineia viu um médico aproximar-se do lugar onde ela estava sentada. Dulcineia levantou-se rapidamente.

"Doutor, já tem novidades sobre o meu filho?" perguntou ela, aflita.

"Tenha calma, minha senhora." pediu ele. "A operação terminou e correu tudo bem. O seu filho vai ficar óptimo. Claro que vai precisar de um tempo para recuperar a lesão na perna e vai necessitar de fisioterapia, mas ele está bem."

Dulcineia suspirou, aliviada e murmurou uma prece.

"E quando é que eu o vou poder ver, doutor?" perguntou ela.

"Daqui a cerca de uma hora penso que já o poderá ver, mas ele ainda está sob o efeito da anestesia e agora tem de descansar bastante."

"Sim, claro, claro. Obrigada por tudo, doutor."

O médico afastou-se e Dulcineia abanou a cabeça.

"_O Rui está salvo. Mas como é que estará a Gabriela? Será que está bem? Eu vou ligar ao Rufino e se ele puder atender, talvez tenha novidades." pensou Dulcineia._

Enquanto ela procurava o seu telemóvel, um polícia surgiu e aproximou-se dela. Perguntou-lhe se era a Dulcineia Capuchinho e ela respondeu afirmativamente.

"Preciso que me acompanhe de imediato à esquadra." disse ele. "Temos connosco familiares seus e graves problemas para resolver."

"Familiares meus? A minha filha? O meu marido? Eles estão bem?"

O polícia limitou-se a dizer que saberia mais dali a pouco tempo e Dulcineia acompanhou-o à esquadra, onde a verdade foi contada por todos os envolvidos no caso da mala e do chip. E daí advieram consequências para alguns deles.

**A Mala**

Passaram-se quinze meses desde o dia em que a mala com dinheiro apareceu à porta da casa da família Capuchinho. Desde esse dia, a vida da família mudou, se bem que com o tempo voltou a ter uma aura mais normal à volta de todos.

Depois de prestadas declarações na esquadra, chegaram-se a muitas conclusões sobre o caso. Alvin e Albertina admitiram todo o seu envolvimento no caso, como tinham procedido ao assalto, a situação do dinheiro, a mala com o dinheiro e o chip, a perseguição, as mortes e tudo o mais.

Quando Rui recuperou o suficiente para prestar declarações, também acrescentou à história a sua parte. E assim, Alvin e Albertina foram presos e sentenciados a vários anos de prisão. Alvin acabara por não matar ninguém, mas fora julgado pelo roubo, bem como pelas tentativas de homicídio. Já Albertina teve pior sorte, pois outros casos, anteriormente não resolvidos, foram ligados a ela.

Dulcineia não teve qualquer problema com a justiça, pois não matara ninguém, não roubara nada e a sua agressão a Alvin fora amplamente justificada depois dele a tentar matar.

Já Rui, Rufino e Gabriela tinham piores situações. Rui matara Hayley, Gabriela empurrara Agatha para a sua morte e Rufino usara armas para disparar quando não tinha licença para isso, além de ter alvejado outro ser humano.

Mas devido à gravidade do caso, envolvendo um chip mantido em segredo de quase todo o mundo, os três acabaram por não ir presos. Muita gente em altos cargos, por todo o mundo, não queria que viesse a lume aquela informação sobre o chip, pois traria consequências para todos.

Assim, tinham influenciado o juiz do caso, que declarou os actos de Rui, Rufino e Gabriela como auto-defesa, pelo que foram apenas condenados a penas suspensas. Quanto a Ahib, foi condenado por vários crimes de terrorismo, não só envolvendo a situação do chip, como outros em que tinha participado no passado.

E agora, quinze meses depois, a vida continuava. Era mais uma manhã solarenga. Dulcineia estava já a preparar o pequeno-almoço, com Rui a ajudá-la. Gabriela e Rufino entraram pouco depois na cozinha e sentaram-se.

"Tenho de me apressar porque na agência estão à minha espera para uma sessão fotográfica." disse Gabriela, dando uma dentada numa torrada.

"Mais outra produção para uma revista?" perguntou Rui, sentando-se ao lado da irmã.

"Claro, agora tenho de aproveitar tudo o que puder conseguir." disse Gabriela, sorrindo.

Apesar da verdadeira gravidade do caso do chip ter sido escondida, os jornalistas foram levados a pensar que a família Capuchinho estivera envolvida na recuperação de dinheiro roubado do banco e que tinham parado criminosos que se dedicavam apenas a esse tipo de situações, pelo que, mesmo sem chip metido pelo meio, tinham aparecido nas notícias.

Gabriela aproveitara isso ao máximo e auto-promovera-se. Como tinha boa figura, fora contactada por uma agência de modelos e agora tornara-se numa modelo em ascensão. Rui continuara a estudar e agora entrara na universidade, mas ainda vivia na casa dos pais, visto a universidade ser bastante perto.

"Logo à tarde vou ao cemitério deixar umas flores na campa da minha mãe." disse Rufino, bebericando um gole de café. "Alguém quer vir comigo?"

"Sim, eu vou contigo, querido." disse Dulcineia, sentando-se ao lado da família e colocando na mesa um prato com ovos mexidos. "Vamos lá os dois."

Quando soubera que a sogra tinha dado a sua vida para salvar Rui, Dulcineia mudara a sua opinião por ela. Mas estando já Maria Goreti morta, agora rezava pela sua alma e ia visitar a sua campa várias vezes ao cemitério. Rufino, que continuava a ser taxista, sentia falta da mãe todos os dias. Apesar da idade que tinha, mãe era mãe e sentia falta dela na mesma.

A família conversou um pouco enquanto comiam e depois ouviram bater à porta. Com bastante força. Todos se entreolharam, de olhos arregalados.

"Eu não vou lá. Da última vez que bateram assim com força à porta, houve aquela confusão toda." disse Rui.

"Exactamente. Vamos ignorar as batidas na porta." disse Dulcineia. "E vamos mas é aproveitar o nosso pequeno-almoço em família."

"Exacto. Isto é que é importante." disse Rufino.

Gabriela acenou afirmativamente. Depois de tudo, tinha chegado à conclusão que o dinheiro não era o mais importante, mas sim a família e a união.

Do outro lado da porta da rua, um apresentador de televisão, com microfone na mão e uma mala na outra, estava a falar para a câmara.

"E parece assim que não está ninguém em casa." disse ele. "É pena. Como sabem, este programa todas as semanas vai a casa de alguém e essa pessoa pode ganhar uma mala cheia de dinheiro. Parece que a pessoa ou pessoas que aqui vivem não vão ter a sorte de ganhar uma mala com dinheiro."

Pouco depois, o apresentador e o cameraman foram embora. E assim, a família Capuchinho acabou por não ganhar aquela mala com dinheiro, mas na verdade, eles já não queriam ver, nunca mais, malas com dinheiro à sua frente.

**Fim**


End file.
